Aeterno Carmine
by Valou-chan
Summary: C'est l'Après-Guerre dans le Monde Sorcier. Voldemort a été vaincu. Chaqun reprend le court de sa vie qui s'était arrêtée... Mais pensiez-vous vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas une dernière carte à jouer? Le Mal n'est jamais loin... TJxHG
1. Post Bellum

_**Disclaimer: C'est bien à JK Rowling que nous devons ces personnages envoûtants, cet unvivers fascinant... rien n'est à moi... Sauf l'intrigue de cette Fanfiction. (Ushishishishi~ )**_

_**Spoiler: Attention, je prends TOUS les éléments du TOME 7 en compte ! (sauf l'épilogue) Alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, dirigez-vous vers la librairie la plus proche!**_

_**Remarque: Ce n'est pas un post-poudlard ! Comme Le Trio d'or était partit à la recherche des Horcruxes l'année passée... vous pensez bien que sur le coup, ils n'ont pas eu vraiment le temps d'étudier pour leur ASPIC... Je n'en dis pas plus.**_

_**Au fait, si quelqun peut m'aider pour le latin...?**_

_**Rated: T (voir peut être M~ Tout dépendra de comment l'histoire va évoluer, même si j'ai déjà la trame...)**_

° Aeterno Carmine °

Chapitre 1: Post Bellum

_Poudlard, 18 Janvier 1999_

**P**ersonne n'arrivait vraiment à y croire. La seconde, la plus terrible et la plus meurtrière Guerre du monde sorcier avait pris fin il y avait maintenant 9 mois. Comment imaginer qu'il y avait quelques temps encore, la Grande Salle de Poudlard _- la très célèbre école magique britannique-_ avait été réduite à un état d'immense capharnaüm ? Les champs de bataille, le goût du sang et de la terreur semblaient maintenant bien loin. Cependant, cette affreuse boucherie engendrée par Lord Voldemort avait laissé des séquelles immuables. Des pertes, des dommages collatéraux. Des disparus. Mais il n'y avait pas que l'absence de personnes chères aux cœurs des anciens combattants qui comptait. D'autres traces, mentales, psychiques, qui demeuraient invisibles, étaient encore bien présentes.

Comment ne pas se réveiller, en pleine nuit, pensant être sur le champ de bataille, là où les sorts mortels et douloureux faisaient siffler les oreilles ? Comment s'endormir tous les soirs _-ou presque-_ en sachant que tout proche, notre subconscient fera ressortir sournoisement les horreurs vécues ?

Ce n'était pas leur journée de travail, d'étude, emplie de leurs devoirs de citoyen sorcier et modèle que les anciens belligérants cherchaient à éviter à tout prix. Non, ce qu'ils voulaient fuir, ce qu'ils voulaient voir disparaitre, c'était leurs pires cauchemars, issus des souvenirs marqués au fer blanc que la guerre avait laissés.

Hermione Jane Granger était de ceux-là. De ceux qui s'éveillaient soudainement, emmêlés dans leurs draps de lit moites, le front perlant d'une sueur froide. Voir chaque nuit les visages de ces pauvres innocents, de ses défunts amis se faire massacrer encore et encore... Cela lui était devenu insupportable. Aussi intenable que d'avoir dû au début de sa 7ème année, effacer toute trace d'elle de la mémoire des ses parents.

Ca aussi, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement. La chance de la vie avait donné à la jeune femme des proches aimants, compréhensifs, ouverts à toute sorte de chose... comme à la magie ! Et même si elle n'était qu'une de ces "sang-de-bourbe", elle n'avait jamais eu honte de ses origines.

Seulement, la mort avait aussi amené sont lot. Et Elle s'était présentée sous le doux nom de "_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le..._" ... Vous connaissez la suite.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit, Hermione écoutait la pluie battre gentiment les fenêtres de sa chambre pendant que ses pensées tourbillonnaient allègrement dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait se rendormir à cause de toutes ses préoccupations : pour la fin de la semaine prochaine, elle devrait rendre un parchemin de 60 centimètres sur "_Métamorphose avancée Théorique / Comment garder les capacités mentales d'un humain en étant sous la forme d'un animagus ?_" pour Mac Gonnagal. Etrangement, la directrice de Poudlard avait tenu à poursuivre son poste en parallèle avec son nouveau devoir. La brune éprouva un élan de compassion pour ce professeur dévoué à la tâche.

La jeune femme roula sur le côté et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Elle pensa au premier cours qu'elle allait avoir, sans doute dans quelques heures, donné par Vector.

Un relent d'angoisse la prit toute entière quand ses pensées finirent par dériver inévitablement vers les ASPIC qu'elle allait devoir repasser. L'année précédente, elle avait été bien trop occupée par la recherche des horcruxes en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Bien heureusement, c'était ensemble (ainsi que la plupart de leurs amis) que ce dernier cycle ils devraient empocher leur diplôme.

Il eut été un temps, Hermione en aurait été malade d'avoir raté la totalité de 10 mois de cours. A présent, elle se disait qu'au final, certaines choses étaient bien plus graves que de ne pas recevoir un "Optimal" en une quelconque matière.

Dans un mouvement énervé, elle se remit dans sa position initiale. Se força à fermer les yeux un instant... puis les rouvrit.

Décidément, ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir son nombre d'heures...

La jeune fille finit par poser un pied délicat sur le sol agréablement frais mais cependant recouvert d'un tapis aux couleurs réglementaires de sa maison. D'un geste ample, elle envoya valser la couette bordeaux à l'autre bord du lit. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle se relevait complètement. Sans prendre la peine de déposer un châle sur ses épaules, elle descendit le petit escalier qui menait à la salle commune des Préfets.

Sans surprise, elle avait été élue _"l'élève la plus digne de confiance afin de guider les nouveaux venus en ces périodes encore instables"_. C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait déclaré son professeur de métamorphose, accessoirement directrice.

Arrivée en bas, elle découvrit avec surprise la Serdaigle avec qui elle collaborait en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, assise confortablement dans le salon de cuire, livre à la main. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre chaleureux, signe qu'elle était là depuis au moins une bonne heure.

- Tu es réveillée ? demanda inutilement Hermione.

- Oui, répondit doucement sa colocataire en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, il fallait absolument que je sache la fin !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un roman fantastique moldu. C'est ma mère qui me l'a acheté.

La brune hocha la tête, ne demandant pas plus d'explications. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée où non loin de celle-ci était allongé, avec paresse et sommeil, un magnifique chat noir sur un des petits sofas assortis au canapé. Elle finit par s'asseoir à même le tapis, reposée contre le bas de caisse du fauteuil. Elle en profita pour glisser sa main sur le pelage soyeux de l'animal, affectionnent particulièrement la tête, juste au sommet de son crâne, entre ses deux oreilles. Le chat s'étira mollement.

- Tu as bien de la chance qu'il te laisse faire. Moi, il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, ronchonna Mandy alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre sa chambre, apparemment soudain lassée de son roman.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, regardant monter la Serdaigle, puis reporta son attention sur les yeux du chat qui s'étaient ouverts en deux petits saphirs bleus mécontents. Sans faire plus attention aux caresses que lui procurait la jeune femme, l'animal se ré-assoupit non sans battre l'air nonchalamment de sa queue noire de jais. Elle lui souffla doucement, presque envieuse :

- Tu n'as de problèmes pour t'endormir hein toi, Sèm...

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Post Bellum|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

- Hermione, on ne t'a pas croisée ce matin ! Comment tu vas ?

La personne en question se retourna sur ces deux meilleurs amis alors qu'elle était déjà attablée, prête pour le cours de potions des Gryffondors.

- Désolée, je suis directement allée en cours d'arithmancie. C'est vraiment passionnant ce qu'on voit pour le moment !

- Je n'en doute pas, 'Mione... commenta Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tout comme doit être passionnant l'étude des runes...

- Tout à fait, s'indigna-t-elle, décelant le voile d'ironie qui tintait la voix de son ami.

- Et tout comme doit l'être le cours créatures magiques, ajouta Harry en s'asseyant à son tour de l'autre côté.

- Vous êtes incroyables vous deux ! s'agaça la jeune fille. Toutes les matières sont indispensables ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devrez bien étudier à un moment ou un autre pour les ASPIC.

- Oh, s'il te plait, bougonna le rouquin, démoralisé par ce rappel, ne t'emballe pas Hermione, c'est en juin les Aspic et nous sommes en Janvier ! dit-il en écarquillant les yeux exagérément.

- Raison de plus. Vous devriez commencer dès maintenant !

- On n'a pas tous ta capacité à se fondre dans le travail...

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par...

Mais notre chère Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, à juste titre, offensée car le professeur Slugorhn, au sommet du crâne dégarni, embonpoint en avant, venait de faire son apparition par la porte des cachots.

- Bonjour à tous les enfants.

La plupart répondirent par un hochement de tête, d'autres par des salutations encore ensommeillées en cette deuxième heure de cours.

- Bien, continuons donc la leçon de notre cours précédent voulez-vous ? Hm, les... dit-il après avoir sorti et consulté son manuel. Ah oui, voilà : Les mixtures régénératrices et leurs composantes. Allons, allons, un peu d'entrain s'il vous plait, continua-t-il dans un sourire bonhomme alors que la classe répondait par des lamentations désapprobatrices.

Les cours se passèrent ainsi, dans une ambiance douillette de fin de Noël (très avancée tout de même puisqu'ils étaient déjà mi-janvier) alors que dehors, le temps des îles britanniques oscillait entre températures positive et négative constamment. Personne ne voulait sortir de cette ambiance bon-enfant qui réchauffait les cœurs.

Hermione resta la plupart du temps avec ses deux amis (même si le Survivant s'éclipsait de temps à autre pour retrouver sa moitié), ne manquant cependant pas de croiser et papoter avec certaines connaissances dont Luna Lovegood. Il était agréable de retrouver des visages plus familiers au dîner, comme Ginny. A bien y réfléchir, c'était une des personnes de la gente féminine dont elle était la plus proche. La Grande Salle était restée un de ces endroits conviviaux et chaleureux où comme tout un chacun, elle se sentait à sa place.

Quand elle croisait accidentellement le regard de Malfoy, ce n'était plus de la haine qui s'échangeait par ces regards. C'était plutôt une sorte de respect, toujours méfiant. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, les habitudes des Serpentards étaient dures à ébranler, quoi qu'on en dise.

L'après-midi, la sorcière ne manquait jamais, juste après ses cours, de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Apparemment, elle aussi avait plus de manies tenaces qu'elle ne le pensait. Son estomac faisait un bon joyeux lorsqu'une fois passé le chambranle, elle retrouvait l'odeur ancienne et particulière des milliers d'ouvrages qui se trouvaient en ces lieux. Redécouvrir ces parcours familiers, après tant d'épreuves avait quelque chose de... magique.

Alors qu'elle effleurait les reliures en cuir de certains livres, elle se décida pour le troisième tome de _"Comprendre le sorcier et l'animagus"_ par Cliodna Bird. Peut-être l'aiderait-il dans son devoir de métamorphose ?

Dans un sourire, elle entendit Madame Pince gronder Padma et Patil qui ne cessaient de babiller, argumentant sur la bonne réponse à mettre sur leur travail de l'Histoire de la Magie à rendre pour le lendemain :

- Puisque je te dis que c'est en 1832 qu'elle a découvert le gisement des Trolls d'Amérique Centrale !

- Bien sûr que non idiote, ça c'est la date de...

- Les Miss Parvatis ! Tonna la voix d'Irma Pince depuis son bureau, Nous sommes ici dans une bibliothèque pas dans un de vos salons de thé pour sorcières névrosées !

Les jeunes demoiselles en question accueillirent la remarque avec des moues scandalisées pendant qu'Hermione, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment étudier ici en paix, prenait sous son bras son bouquin ainsi que d'autres moins utiles.

Après avoir longé les couloirs, non sans avoir enlevé une dizaine de point pour quelques Pouffsoufle de deuxième année qui s'amusaient à faire voltiger les affaires d'un Griffondor, elle arriva enfin à ses appartements de préfète.

Quand elle rentra dans la petite salle commune, elle chercha du regard son nouveau petit colocataire. Pattenrond ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, pour ne rien vous cacher. C'est pourquoi depuis un moment, le pauvre en était réduit à la chambre d'Hermione. La brune n'avait pas eu le coeur de laisser ce chat noir aux orbes bleus, de toute évidence abandonné, à son propre sort. C'est pourquoi, il avait élu domicile dans le salon.

- Sèm ? Appela-t-elle dans le vide.

Bien entendu, personne ne lui répondit.

- Sembilan ? Appela-t-elle de nouveau.

De toute évidence, même Mandy Brocklehurst, son binôme Serdaigle n'était pas encore rentrée. La jeune femme soupira en se laissant choir sur le grand canapé de cuir confortable, ses livres se répandant par la même occasion à côté d'elle. D'un geste lasse, elle ouvrit le fameux Tome 3 et commença sa lecture consciencieuse.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Post Bellum|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Après le souper convivial habituel, elle dût en dépit de sa fatigue effectuer son tour de surveillance réglementaire afin de voir si quelques élèves impudents, avaient dérogé au couvre feux. Elle retrouva l'autre préfète devant leurs appartements, où elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous, comme à leur habitude.

- Alors on est d'accord ? Tu t'occupes de l'aile Ouest avec les Serdaigle et les Serpentard ?

- Aucun problème, acquiesça la brune. Méfie-toi de Peeves, il aime à trainer près de la tour des Gryffondors à cette heure.

- Compris !

Elles se séparèrent donc, espérant avoir fini au plus vite, afin de pouvoir savourer le moment prochain où elles se glisseraient sous les draps moelleux de leurs lits.

Hermione décida de commencer par les cachots des Serpentards, pensant avec justesse _"Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini"_. Sans grand étonnement, elle trouva quelques élèves de 5ème et 6ème année qui trainaient encore pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Elle leur pria donc gentiment, sans enlever de points, de retourner à leurs pénates (après tout, ils sortaient de table vingt minutes auparavant et chacun allait à son rythme). La jeune femme était fière d'elle car s'employer à ne pas enlever de points à leur maison, toujours un tantinet rivale, permettait faire régner un nouveau statut de "paix" et d'entente. Rare étaient à présent les animosités entre maisons, comme nous l'avions connu avant la guerre. Il fallait croire que de tels évènements avaient parfois des retombées positives...

Alors que les cachots glaciaux étaient enfin vides, elle se sentit frissonner. Elle n'aimait guère l'atmosphère qui régnait ici. Tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas, elle tomba nez-à-nez (enfin plutôt chaussure-à-nez) avec celui qui avait déserté la salle commune des préfètes.

- Sembilan ? ... Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle se baissa afin de prendre l'animal dans ses bras mais contre toutes attentes, celui-ci recula. Hermione fixa le félin avec surprise. Le chat quant à lui, semblait la toiser de bas en haut, dédaigneux. La brune fut frappée par la lueur intelligente qu'elle put déceler dans ses pupilles. D'ailleurs...

La sorcière s'accroupit, examinant les orbes de l'animal avec stupéfaction. Etait-ce son imagination ou... ses yeux avaient... _foncés ?_

Hermione en venait même à se demander si c'était bien son petit Sembilan, qui quelques jours plus tôt, la lassait le caresser sans broncher. Mais alors que le félidé s'en allait (non sans lui avoir jeté un regard circonspect), elle fut certaine que c'était bien lui. Elle avait vu peu de chats marcher avec autant de grâce, presque noblesse. Il avançait sans bruit, posant ses coussinets avec douceurs sur les dalles froides.

Interdite, elle se releva, le suivant de quelques pas... puis se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu après avoir tourné au coin du couloir.

Un peu désorientée par cette drôle de situation, Hermione décida de continuer sa ronde. Il n'y avait pas d'avance...

Tandis qu'elle arrivait dans la partie tout à l'Ouest du château, non loin des dortoirs des Serdaigles, elle croisa le fantôme de la Dame Grise, particulièrement attachée à cette maison. Elle la salua poliment, continuant de marcher. Le spectre, fervente ex-jeune femme érudite et amatrice de lecture poursuivit sa douce litanie, le doux poème qu'elle récitait avec amour de sa voix mélodieuse et chantante qui semblait se dissiper dans les airs :

_"Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,  
Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils ;  
Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,  
Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,  
Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux  
Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,  
Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux.

Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve  
Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève  
Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?

- Ô douleur ! ô douleur ! Le Temps mange la vie,  
Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le coeur  
Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie !"

[Charles Baudelaire- L'ennemi]

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Valou-chan|°~~~~°~~~~ °|


	2. Prophetia Somnium

_**Disclaimer : C'est bien à JK Rowling que nous devons ces personnages envoutants, cet univers fascinant... rien n'est à moi... Sauf l'intrigue de cette Fanfiction. (Ushishishishi~ )**_

_**Spoiler : Attention, je prends TOUS les éléments du TOME 7 en compte ! (sauf l'épilogue) Alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, dirigez-vous vers la librairie la plus proche ! Ils se peut que quelques éléments soient OC...**_

_**Remarque : Les 2 premiers chapitres sont là pour poser l'ambiance de la fanfiction (qui, j'espère vous plaira !). Ne m'en voulez donc pas si notre beau Jedusor n'apparaît pas tout de suite (enfin...). Je vous demande juste de faire tout de même attention à ces chapitres, qui sont, je pense, tout de même importants.**_

_**Le début, c'est toujours le meilleur. Un mélange de surprise et d'excitation du à l'anticipation.**_

_**Enfin... Je pense que c'est comme ça que ça doit être.**_

_**Rated : T (voir peut être M~ Tout dépendra de comment l'histoire va évoluer, même si j'ai déjà la trame...)**_

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Louckoum: Raah! Chouette! Ma première revieweuse! :D (Faut avouer que ça fait toujours plaisir et que ça motive grandement^^) Merci pour tes commentaires engageants! J'espère que l'intrigue et la suite te plairont! Merci beaucoup pour cette review! A très bientot!**

° Aeterno Carmine °

Chapitre 2: Prophetia Somnium

**T**out était noir autour d'Hermione. Tout était plongé dans les ténèbres les plus profondes et les plus sournoises. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Car non loin d'elle, à une trentaine de mètres tout au plus, des yeux rouges et luisants aux pupilles verticales la fixaient. Les yeux avancèrent imperceptiblement, découvrant de l'obscurité deux cornes fièrement dressées. La chose bougea encore, avançant. La brune était tétanisée, elle retenait son souffle, craignant que si elle bouge d'un cil, la créature ne l'attaque. Elle ne fut pas pour autant rassurée lorsqu'elle finit par distinguer que le monstre qui se tenait face à elle était en réalité un superbe bouc noir, à la toison longue et soyeuse, muni de deux ouvertures rouges à la place des yeux. C'était comme si l'animal la transperçait, d'un seul regard... _transperçait_.

Hermione, d'un geste fébrile, porta sa main à son dos, qui subitement la faisait souffrir. L'effroi la saisit toute entière quand elle sentit un liquide poisseux et chaud recouvrir ses doigts. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour voir qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains. Son _propre_ sang. Elle hoqueta, à la fois de douleur mêlée à l'épouvante qui enserrait son estomac. L'odeur métallique de son fluide pourtant vital, lui donnait envie de vomir. Le bouc, toujours devant elle, ne la lâchait pas du regard. Les ténèbres environnantes firent poindre en elle soudainement un insidieux sentiment de claustrophobie. Contre toutes attentes, le sang sur ses mains tremblantes commença à se diluer devant elle. Comme si elle les avait plongées dans l'eau. ... L'_eau_.

Elle fut instantanément immergée, comme si le fait de se rendre compte de ce phénomène insensé le rendait réel. Saisie par ce brusque changement d'élément, elle hurla par réflexe. Sa frêle gorge se remplit d'eau tiède. Elle suffoqua. Elle se débattit, dans cet océan lugubre sans fond ni surface. Alors que son corps tout entier la brulait, que ses poumons se remplissaient douloureusement, elle finit par remarquer que le bouc était toujours devant elle. Il flottait. Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'un quelconque précieux oxygène pour survivre. Dans un ultime sursaut de pure terreur, elle vit l'animal s'agiter pour devenir une masse informe qui grandissait. Elle grandissait dérisoirement, jusqu'a former un magma gigantesque. Un nouveau monstre. Le cri sourd de l'animal fit trembler tout l'abîme et les flots. Une gigantesque baleine sombre.

Hermione se releva tel un ressort. Pattenrond, surpris dans son sommeil, bondit hors de son lit. Avalant de grandes goulées d'air, des mèches éparses collées sur sa figure moite, la sorcière tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle passa une main sur son front fiévreux. Certes, cette nuit, elle n'avait pas rêvé de guerre... mais la peur avait été bel et bien au rendez-vous. Malgré l'incongruité de son cauchemar, celui-ci lui avait semblé plus que réel. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, évidemment immaculés. Après quelques minutes où le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce, elle décida que son songe n'était pas une simple hallucination. Pour la toute première fois, Hermione Granger se dit que la réponse était peut-être dans l'art divinatoire de Trelawney.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Prophetia Somnium|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

-Tu vas bien, Hermione ?

Cette dernière releva précipitamment la tête, les yeux écarquillés, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

-Je, euh... Ginny ?

La rouquine la regardait d'un air quelque peu inquiet.

-Tu es toute pâle, continua-t-elle, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Hermione referma précipitamment le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle n'avait pas entendu son amie arriver.

-Juste une mauvaise nuit, la rassura-t-elle. Et toi ? Un devoir à terminer ? Tu ne te lèves jamais très tôt pourtant...

-Ne m'en parle pas, si j'avais pu rester au fond de mon lit ce matin ! Mais tu sais comment est Binns : impossible de faire un travail sans aller à la bibliothèque. C'est incroyable tout de même ! Ca le tuerait, pour une fois, de nous demander quelque chose qui est dans notre manuel ?

- Probablement, sourit la brune, d'un air compatissant.

La jeune Weasley se pencha ensuite vers le livre de son amie avec curiosité. Un air ébahi prit possession de son visage.

- « Le Grand Dictionnaire des rêves Sorcier »? demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Il me semblait que tu avais arrêté les cours de divination...

- C'est vrai mais... c'est pour une utilisation personnelle, avoua la jeune femme légèrement gênée.

Le regard de Ginny s'illumina. De toute évidence intéressée par le sujet, elle s'assit en face d'Hermione et se débarrassa nonchalamment de ses propres affaires sur la table d'étude.

-Et ça marche ?

-Pas vraiment...

La rouquine saisit le bouquin de divination et le feuilleta au hasard. Elle continua :

- Justement, j'ai rêvé il y a quelques jours que je me baladais dans une immense forêt, je n'arrivais plus à trouver la sortie. C'était plutôt angoissant...

Elle chercha de son doigt pâle et piqueté de taches de rousseur, essayent de trouver le mot-clé voulu.

- Ah ! « Forêt »: En amour, vous ne savez plus où donner de la tête et les choses se passent très mal... Si cela est combiné à un sentiment d'« enfermement » : Pensez à changer d'horizons.

Après un cours silence ou les deux sorcières restèrent éberluées, la dernière se reprit, claquant le bouquin.

- Ouais, visiblement, c'est de l'arnaque.

Elles étouffèrent un rire complice_**. **_Tout le monde savait que la romance Potter/Weasley fonctionnait à merveille. C'était pour ainsi dire, deux moitiés qui s'étaient finalement trouvées. Qu'une quelconque paperasse prétende le contraire était dérisoire.

-Tu sais quoi ? Le mieux, c'est encore que tu ailles voir Trelawney !

-Hm... Je ne sais pas trop...

-De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire ! Rétorqua la jeunotte d'un rire franc.

Hermione lui répondit par un petit sourire. Elle tendit le bras et récupéra le livre qui, elle le savait, ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours. Ginny la salua et dû repartir à la recherche d'un quelconque ouvrage qui lui révèlerait les secrets de l'histoire de la magie. La brune attendit que l'adolescente soit disparue entre les rayonnages pour examiner une fois de plus la couverture de l'ouvrage avec une moue sceptique. Elle l'ouvrit. Décidée, elle fit une ultime tentative:

« Baleine » : Tous les animaux aquatiques représentent la sérénité. Si une baleine apparait dans votre rêve, cela annonce un renouveau dans les relations amoureuses.

Non, définitivement, non... Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que de rendre une visite à Telawney.

Elle poussa un soupir en se levant pour remettre l'objet inutile à sa place dans les rayons. D'un geste vif, elle réajusta la sacoche de cuir qui pendait sur son épaule; contenant ses manuels, quelques parchemins, une plume et de l'encre et dû se rendre à son premier cours.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Prophetia Somnium|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Hermione porta avec délice sa fourchette à sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce rôti à la sauce au chocolat était une vraie félicité. La jeune femme avait toujours adoré la cuisine des elfes de Poudlard. Mais à bien y réfléchir, qui ne l'aimait pas ? Elle pensa futilement, pendant qu'Harry et Ron discutaient Quidich avec animation, qu'une personne qui détestait les petits plats concoctés par les elfes de Poudlard ne pouvait définitivement exister.

- J'aurai cru que cette sauce n'irait pas du tout, mais finalement...

Elle vit la jeune rouquine assise, pour une fois à côté d'elle, enfourner la nourriture avec une délectation évidente. Hermione lui sourit.

-Tu as réussi à terminer ton devoir à temps ?

- C'était moins une ! Affirma son amie avec véhémence. Et toi ?

-Quoi, « moi » ?

-Tu n'as pas été voir Trelawney ?

- Enfin Ginny, c'est ridicule, répondit-elle le regard amusé, je ne vais pas aller voir cette folle pour un stupide rêve !

- Et si c'était important alors ?

Hermione scruta un instant le visage de la Weasley, incrédule.

- Important ? Un rêve ?

-Tu sais, les grands sorciers ont parfois des prémonitions... Tu imagines si c'en était une ? s'écria-t-elle, soudain le visage rayonnant.

- Je doute que la divination ait quoi que ce soit à apprendre de moi.

- Pas seulement la divination, voyons !

La fillette semblait passionnée sur le sujet, aussi, elle continua à expliquer son raisonnement à son amie :

- Il parait que les rêves sont avant tout faits pour se connaître soi-même. Révéler ses peurs cachées par exemple. Dans d'autres cas, ils peuvent aussi annoncer des évènements...

-Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait voir le futur en rêvant d'un bouc, marmonna la brune d'un air soudain renfrogné.

Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. Son esprit cartésien ne pouvait admettre que sur base d'élucubrations on puisse déduire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Quand elle se retourna enfin vers Ginny, elle vit son visage figé.

- Quoi ?

- Je... Tu es sûr que tu as rêvé d'un « bouc » ?...

La sorcière la regarda d'un air étonné, l'invitant à continuer.

- Je pense que tu devrais franchement passer la voir tu sais. Juste pour être sûre.

Voir le visage de son interlocutrice soudainement si grave, la poussa à demander davantage d'explications. Avec un certain malaise, elle finit par lui répondre :

- Rêver d'un tel animal n'est jamais bon signe Hermione. Il représente le... Diable.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Prophetia Somnium|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

La sorcière n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce maudit songe de la tête. Comment un cauchemar aussi improbable pouvait-il ainsi la perturber ? Sûrement à cause de ce que lui avait dit Ginny. _« Ce n'est jamais bon signe... Le bouc représente le Diable… »_, repensa-t-elle.

Non, décidemment, tout ceci était ridicule.

Pourquoi le Diable aurait-il besoin qu'elle rêve de lui ?

« _Tu réfléchis trop, Hermione. Comme d'habitude_ », se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle tourna quelques pages de son manuel « Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques », soupirant avec énervement. Même son cours d'Etude des Runes ne parvenait pas à la distraire. Sans, cesse, par flash, son cauchemar l'assaillait. Sans compter que ce que lui avait dit sa jeune amie rousse n'arrangeait rien à son problème. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle en sache autant sur le sujet. Mais après tout, la guerre avait transformé chacun d'eux. En fait, Ginny ne paraissait plus si jeune que ça. On la sentait un peu moins timide, plus confiante en elle. Les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait été involontairement plongée avait affiné son visage autrefois rond et enfantin. Ses yeux trahissaient une nouvelle maturité, pas tout à fait définie. Que la rouquine se soit trouvée de nouveaux centres d'intérêts était plutôt normal.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui entachaient son travail. Elle remâcha les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voudrait jamais plus se retrouver dans la salle de divination. Premièrement, les prédictions de Trelawney étaient rarement justes et ensuite... sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer, la brune ne voulait pas se revoir dire un jour qu'elle n'avait aucun talent, même s'il s'agissait dans l'_art _de la divination. Elle s'était sentie profondément vexée ce matin là.

Néanmoins, le problème demeurait : Toutes ces scènes qui ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête la hantaient.

...

La sorcière referma soudain son bouquin d'un claquement sec qui fit sursauter Pattenrond. Elle se releva de son lit d'un bond décidé. Nous étions mercredi après-midi et curieusement, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'occuper son temps libre par de la lecture. Certes, elle aurait pu trainer avec les garçons mais elle n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Avec son cauchemar qui la poursuivait et la mauvaise nuit qu' Hermione avait passé, elle savait que ses amis s'inquiéteraient inutilement. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Ils retrouvaient déjà bien assez difficilement le goût de la normalité, si elle venait en plus les embêter pour un stupide songe...

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, oubliant son matou resté derrière et descendit les escaliers à vive allure.

Au Diable sa dignité ! (Et c'était apparemment le cas de le dire !) Elle était une Gryffondor oui ou non ? Foi d'Hermione Granger, elle saurait le fin mot de cette histoire !

Sur son chemin, la brune croisa quelques connaissances dans les couloirs qui l'observèrent d'un air étonné. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de voir leur Préfète-en-chef se précipiter ainsi vers le 7ème étage, tout droit en direction de la tour nord du château, où bien évidemment, se situait la salle de classe de Trelawney. D'un pas décidé et affirmé, elle monta les 2 étages qui la séparaient de sa destination. Une fois arrivée devant, elle se stoppa, juste en-dessous d'une échelle descendant d'une trappe au plafond. La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis finit par monter et entra. Dès qu'elle passa par l'ouverture, un parfum capiteux et bon marché lui emplit les narines, manquant de la faire toussoter. La chaleur étouffante du feu toujours allumé dans la pièce l'engloba toute entière, l'obligea à défaire le tout premier bouton de sa robe de sorcière, afin de ne pas s'évanouir d'une syncope. Elle avança, aussitôt un peu plus incertaine, entre le faux couloir formé par les estrades en bois et déboucha dans le petit amphithéâtre douillet. Tout était resté comme dans ses souvenirs : des petites tables rondes entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis, coupes de thé, boules de cristal, jeux de cartes disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce, ... même le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place se faisait percevoir, comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione avait assisté à un de ces cours de divination. Un seul détail manquait au décor : l'enseignante elle-même. Fixant la chaise vide derrière la petite table de chevet centrale ou reposait un jeu de taro, sa voix perplexe demanda :

-Professeur Trelawney ?

- Oui mon enfant ?

Hermione se retourna dans un sursaut, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une femme pourvue d'immense lunettes aux verres épais, lui donnant l'illusion parfaite que ces yeux globuleux appartenaient à ceux d'une grosse sauterelle.

- Euh, je... Bonjour Professeur, se reprit très vite l'élève modèle. Pouvez-vous m'accorder un instant ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr ma chère, venez-donc, répondit-t-elle, en désignant la petite table centrale, faisant cliqueter ses innombrables bracelets. Je sens que votre aura est très... perturbée, continua-t-elle, très très confuse ! Racontez-moi donc ce qui ne va pas, hm ?

Elle alla s'installer sur sa petite chaise, resserra son châle vaporeux sur ses épaules maigrelettes et l'invita à s'assoir en face. Ce que la brune fit de mauvaise grâce, mal à l'aise. Elle mit quelques secondes pour trouver les phrases exactes qu'elle dirait, puis finalement, elle desserra les lèvres :

- Voilà. Je suis ici parce que j'ai fait un... rêve. (Oh Merlin ! Qu'elle se sentait stupide de dire ça !) Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Et puis ce que Ginny m'a raconté m'a un peu inquiétée...

-Ah ! La petite Weasley ? Bien ! Très bien ! Je savais que cette petite avait un avenir dans cet art ! Je l'ai toujours dit. C'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait vous savez ! Par exemple, vous, jeune fille, je vois que vous n'avez... poursuivait la voyante avec des petits gestes théâtraux.

- Oui, oui, en effet, appuya Hermione, les dents légèrement grinçantes en la coupant, je me suis dit, comme je ne m'y connais pas très bien, que vous pourriez sans doute m'aider à décrypter mon cauchemar.

Pour le coup, l'enseignante ne sut que dire. Elle réajusta ses lunettes rondes d'un mouvement fébrile et ses mains tremblantes cherchèrent le petit paquet de carte de tarot déposé sur la table.

- Hm, oui. Bien sûr, bien sûr.

-Je vous assure Professeur, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ça n'était pas... important.

Cette dernière hocha la tête un peu brusquement.

- Eh bien, racontez, racontez, répéta-t-elle.

Avec ennui, la sorcière s'exécuta. Elle n'omit aucun détail, même le plus farfelu. La nature de son rêve semblait décontenancer au plus au point la femme en face d'elle. La brune dut ensuite lui « donner ses mains » afin que la voyante puisse obtenir un « contact direct avec son esprit ». Elle commença ses élucubrations de son ton doux et fluet :

- Eh bien, ma pauvre enfant, vous souffrez, ... vous souffrez de grands tourments...

Hermione roula des yeux. Voilà exactement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir, elle savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle en ressortirait avec des balivernes. Tout à coup, la voix de Trelawney changea. Elle devint embrumée.

- Je, euh, non... Non. Vous _allez_ souffrir...

Les mains de la médium se crispèrent sur celles de la brune. Cette dernière retint à peine une grimace.

- Le bouc veut dire le Diable. Le Diable, mon enfant.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et son ton devint soudain comme venu d'outre-tombe :

- Vous serez tellement vulnérable face à lui... Vos croyances et vos sentiments s'en retrouveront chamboulés. Il faudra faire justice. La tromperie, le pouvoir, mais aussi la passivité et la réceptivité vous engloberont toute entière. Il vous faudra trouver votre force. Vous l'avez. Vous savez. Vos émotions vous écraseront comme lui a écrasé. Vous ne pourrez rien maîtriser, vous aurez peur, comme tous les autres avant vous qui ont croisé son regard rouge. Mais avant toute chose : il renaîtra. Il renaîtra. Plus imposant que jamais.

Trelawney sembla soudain reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ses gros yeux papillonnèrent, et elle demanda de sa voix douce mais un peu éraillée :

- Hm, tout va bien ma chère ?

Hermione, après être restée de marbre, retira vivement ses mains de siennes. Ses yeux chocolats, choqués, regardaient la voyante d'un air interdit :

-Vous... Parlez comme ça. Après tout ce qui s'est passé...

Elle recula.

- Après toutes ces guerres... Nous l'avons tué... Harry a... Vous êtes... vous êtes folle, finit-elle par murmurer.

Sans un mot de plus, le visage blême, elle sortit à pas précipités. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et elle espérait qu'elle repartait avec des balivernes.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Prophetia Somnium|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Lorsqu'elle effectua sa ronde, tard ce soir là, son problème restait présent. Le fait d'aller voir cette folle de Trelawney n'avait rien arrangé. Que du contraire. Car si sa prédiction était juste, la jeune femme avait une idée très précise du « Diable » en question. Qui donc pouvait inspirer tant de peur ? Tant de noirceur ? Qui était capable d'endosser ce rôle à la perfection ?

Voldemort, sans aucun doute. Or cette prétendue « Voyante » affirmait qu'il « renaîtrait » ?

C'était absurde ! Complètement délirant !

La brune replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et sa robe de sorcière virevolta quand elle descendit la volée d'escaliers afin de continuer sa ronde dans le cachot des Serpentards.

L'esprit complètement embrouillé, elle marchait d'un pas vif, tentant de fuir ses pensées. Ce qui évidemment, ne fonctionnait pas. Aussi, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle sentit quelque chose filer entre ses chaussures, manquant de la faire trébucher. Sans hésitation, elle reconnut le chat noir qu'elle avait recueilli dans sa salle commune.

- Sem... Sembilan !

Idiotement, elle partit à sa poursuite en trottinant sur quelques mètres. Elle savait que faire ça ne servait à rien, mais contre toutes attentes, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle s'était habituée à la présence du félin noir. Aussi, elle aurait eu envie de le caresser une toute petite dernière fois. Pourtant, alors que celui-ci la distançait aisément allongeant ses fines pattes gracieuses, alors qu'elle-même tournait au coin du couloir, elle fut stoppée nette dans son élan. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas un mur. Les pierres étaient glacées. Malgré la rudesse du choc, le contact avait été modérément doux sur sa joue... et beaucoup moins froid qu'une quelconque maçonnerie. _Du tissus_, comprit-elle. Le télescopage n'avait pas été si violent que de prime abord. Et elle comprit pourquoi quand elle releva sa tête brune bouclée, rencontrant deux orbes aussi noirs que de l'onyx. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour se détacher, frotter son front plissé par l'incompréhension et détailler l'inconnu. Grand, sa robe sombre sans aucune appartenance de maison. Le visage pâle où quelques mèches brunes ondulaient élégamment sur sont front, lui, lisse de toute émotion. Il aurait pu avoir l'air gamin si ses joues creuses et des yeux noirs de jais ne l'avait pas rendu plus « homme ». Il la toisa de bas en haut, un air poli accroché à ses traits. C'est là qu' Hermione finit par reprendre totalement le contrôle de la situation :

- Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix dure. Cinq points de moins à Serpentard.

Le garçon arqua un sourcil et ses pupilles intelligentes remarquèrent l'insigne des Préfets-en-chef qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, un très léger sourire en coin plus ou moins sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres fines et blêmes.

- Mais naturellement.

Sa voix avait été douce, volatile. Mais elle avait indéniablement, pour une personne avec un peu de jugeote comme Hermione, un ton froid masqué.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis contourna l'anonyme. Elle repartit à pas modérés vers la suite de sa ronde. Avec un certain malaise, elle sentit le regard perçant derrière elle la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque une fois encore, prenant garde cette fois, à ne tomber sur personne.

**[Rêve et interprétation (de Trelawney) tirée du livre « Le grand Dictionnaire des Rêves et leurs interprétations » de Pamela J. Ball]**

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Valou-chan|°~~~~°~~~~ °|


	3. Inopinatus Eventu

_**Disclaimer: C'est bien à J.K Rowling que nous devons ces personnages envoûtants, cet univers fascinant... rien n'est à moi... Sauf l'intrigue de cette Fanfiction.**_

_**Spoiler: Attention, je prends TOUS les éléments du TOME 7 en compte ! (sauf l'épilogue et quelques éléments. par exemple, je n'intègre pas le fait qu'après la victoire de Harry, celui-ci ne revienne plus jamais à Poudlard) Alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, dirigez-vous vers la librairie la plus proche !**_

_**Remarque : J'essaye d'intégrer un maximum d'informations sur ce que j'ai pu voir, entendre, lire sur cette saga... Et ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Je dois avouer qu'entre les détails des livres et des films, je n'ai pas pu choisir. J'ai donc fait un savant mélange des deux... qui (Oh espoir de ma vie) collera tout de même à la réalité des personnages... Votre avis ?**_

_**Rated : T (voir peut être M~ Tout dépendra de comment l'histoire va évoluer, même si j'ai déjà la trame...)**_

**Reponses aux reviews:**

**Louckoum:**** Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lâcher cette fanfiction, je trouve le personnage de Tom beaucoup trop fascinant pour ça ;) Bah, s'il n'y a pas plus de commentaires, c'est qu'elle n'est pas super interessante, et je comprend les potentiels lecteurs qui ne veulent pas se lancer dans une fanfiction ou seuls quelques chapitres sont postés ^^' Raaah, oui! Bien vu ;P En espérant que la suite te plaira! Bisoux!**

**Damikina:**** Merci beaucoup! On ne se rend pas compte à quel point laisser une review peut motiver une pseudo-auteur comme moi :) Alors j'espère que tu aimera le troisième!**

**Andromeda Sulpicia:**** Ne soit pas désolée le moins du monde! Je suis bien contente d'avoir deux reviews pour le prix d'une! XD D'où vient Tom? Ah, ce n'est pas marrant si j'explique tout tout de suite hein ;) Le fait qu'elle lise sur un animagus est en quelque sorte un indice mais tu verra par la suite que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ...J'ai bien peur que notre bon Severus soit mort et enterré (puisque je reprends les éléments du Tome 7) mais pourquoi pas dans quelques flash back? ...hm, à voir! Merci pour ta reviews ;)**

**so-chocolate: J'ai un peu peur de te décevoir ^^' Hélas mes post seront souvent irréguliers (ma betâ-lectrice n'est vraiment pas motivée pour cette fanfic) et je pioche beaucoup sur mes chapitres, parceque pas mal d'éléments s'ajoute sur cette Fanfiction, donc je dois prévoir et modifier..de plus, j'ai d'autres Fanfic en cours...donc en fonction de tout ça, mes post seront donc...irréguliers (pour me répéter XD)...J'espère que cependant, ça ne te démotivera pas =/ A très bientôt! ;)**

**wannalove: Eh bien dans ce cas, on est deux! :D ...et merci d'avoir lu le commentaire de l'auteur en début de chapitre! Très rare sont ceux qui les lise T_T Alors merci! ;)Bisoux!**

° Aeterno Carmine °

Chapitre 3: Inopinatus Eventu 

**H**ermione dévala les escaliers avec entrain, un sourire illuminant son visage ovale. Elle réajusta le manteau moldu qu'elle avait choisi pour sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard et ferma la tirette vivement. Alors qu'elle descendait la dernière volée de marches une voix familière la héla :

– Enfin Hermione ! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, Harry et moi on a cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de ta chambre !

– Je ne suis pas si longue !, protesta la concernée alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du château.

– Du calme Ron, c'est juste une fille; commenta le survivant le regard rieur et bienveillant. Elles sont toutes comme ça.

– Mon Dieu, soupira son ami d'un air faussement ennuyé, je préférais encore quand elle était un rat de bibliothèque.

– Ronald !

Une lueur furieuse passa dans le regard noisette de la brune qui lui administra une petite tape sur la tête d'un de ses gants. Harry ne se priva pas d'éclater de rire tout comme Weasley.

– Vous êtes vraiment deux idiots, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

Mais il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à la sorcière pour se dérider en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs confidents. C'est avec une humeur joyeuse certaine qu'ils entamèrent leur marche en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Comme presque toujours, même en fin janvier, une fine pellicule de neige prenait encore place sur le sol givré. La jeune femme remonta son col afin de se protéger du froid qui piquait ses joues rougies. Un petit sentiment d'excitation envahissait son estomac. Elle avait hâte de retrouver de loin l'une de ses librairies favorites, après Fleury & Bott bien sûr : « Obscurus Books ». Les trois jeunes gens s'extasièrent quand ils virent apparaitre dans leur champ de vision les premières maisonnées dont « Les Trois Balais ». Dans un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent lorsqu'un miaulement retentit dans le froid de Janvier, derrière eux. Sur le muret qui suivait leur sinueux chemin se trouvait un chat noir... mais pas des plus banals. Ses pattes fines disparaissaient à peine sous la fine pellicule de neige. Celui-ci semblait les suivre depuis leur départ du château.

– Tiens, ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Le rouquin tendit son bras vers le félin qui immédiatement, s'arrêta et le poignarda d'un regard de glace. Alors que le premier, totalement inconscient, continuait de s'approcher, l'animal retroussa ses babines, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches aiguisées.

– Ron ! Laisse-le !

– Mais quoi ?, s'exclama-t-il, ne voyant pas du tout que le chat ne semblait pas apprécier cette approche.

– Tu lui fais peur !

La jeune femme se posta devant l'animal, les mains sur les hanches. Ce dernier en profita pour sauter élégamment de la petite muraille et fila tout droit en direction des maisons. Il disparut au coin d'une rue.

– Sûrement un chat sauvage, haussa des épaules Harry.

– Bien sûr que non, riposta la brune, c'était Sembilan.

– Sembi-qui ?

– Le chat qu'elle a hébergé Ron, tu te souviens ?

– Ce n'est pas celui qui a décidé de s'émanciper de la salle commune des Préfètes ?

Le noiraud hocha la tête.

– Hé bien désolé de te le dire Hermione, mais tu t'attires de drôles de compagnons !

– Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité tu veux ? rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire soudain mutin aux lèvres.

Harry éclata de rire devant la répartie de son amie pendant que l'autre affichait un air proprement outré. Ils poursuivirent leur marche, tout en continuant de se charrier comme le trio savait si bien le faire.

Malgré la proximité du bar à sorcier convivial ils préférèrent traverser le village pour aller jusque Honeydukes. Qu'était-ce donc une sortie à Pré-au Lard sans bonbons et sucreries à déguster ?

Ils mangèrent innocemment leurs Dragées surprises, Fondant du chaudron et autres Patacitrouilles avec une lueur enfantine dans les yeux.

Une fois de plus, c'était comme si rien des horreurs de la guerre n'avait existé. Dans ces moments, Hermione faisait tout simplement comme si elle avait oublié. C'était plus facile pour tout le monde et elle voyait bien que c'était exactement ce que cherchait à faire ses deux amis.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite chez « Scribenpenne » car Ron avait absolument besoin d'une nouvelle plume étant donné que sa toute dernière avait, une fois de plus, fini tordue entre ses doigts. Alors qu'Harry lui conseillait une plume d'aigle, Hermione les prévint qu'elle préférait faire un tour à la librairie puisqu'elle avait déjà tout ce qui lui fallait.

Ses baskets brunes s'enfonçaient de quelques centimètres à chacun de ses pas. La couche neigeuse glaçait ses chaussures et la plante de ses pieds. Le froid piquant s'insinuait à travers les coutures de ses souliers. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés suivant son adorable visage rougi par le froid, elle se dirigea vers sa librairie dans la rue perpendiculaire, dont les murs penchés rappelaient une pile de livres en équilibre instable. Elle passa en face du bar à sorciers « La Tête de Sanglier » qui lui donnait toujours un frisson de dégout de par son aspect plus que délabré et sale. La jeune femme avait toujours eu une désagréable impression de cette taverne bien qu'elle ait du s'y rendre à plusieurs reprises lors de la création de l'AD.

Hermione continua droit devant elle et entra. La clochette de la porte l'accueillit avec un tintement chaleureux. Durant deux bonnes heures, elle put effleurer les couvertures anciennes de ce vieux magasin qui recelait des trésors de papiers.

La brune en ressortit les bras chargés, le regard brillant de satisfaction et enfantin due à l'agitation de nouvelles découvertes. Elle constata avec surprise que le soir était déjà tombé, recouvrant le ciel. Hermione avait tendance à oublier qu'avec l'hiver, les jours étaient encore bien courts.

L'air glacé pénétra ses poumons alors qu'elle devait repasser dans cette chaussée plutôt mal famée pour Pré-au-Lard. Seules les lueurs des habitations et de quelques magasins perçaient dans la ruelle, allongeant son ombre telles des langues sombres s'étalant à ses pieds, fuyant toute lumière. Alors que la brune repassait devant le bar, la vieille porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquante et branlante. La sorcière sursauta quand une cape noire furieuse et tourbillonnante en sortit, la frôla sans aucune considération, manquant de la faire tomber. Déséquilibrée, un de ses livres tout au sommet de la pile de ses bras en profita pour glisser traîtreusement jusqu'au sol, toutes pages ouvertes.

– Hé ! Apostropha-t-elle l'inconnu, contrariée.

Elle ne se souvint que trop tard que celui-ci (ou celle-ci) pouvait être une mauvaise fréquentation... A sa surprise, il se retourna vivement, le regard noir, littéralement.

Elle reconnut sans hésitation le jeune homme sans blason qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir des serpentards, quelques jours plus tôt. Ses traits étaient pourtant radicalement transformés.

« Plus froid que la mort », pensa-t-elle.

Comparé au premier visage que la jeune femme avait vu de lui, indifférent et doux, celui-ci était foncièrement différent. Le contraste était à peine croyable.

– Vous avez fait tomber mon livre, dit-elle bêtement pour se défendre devant ses pupilles de jais légèrement austères.

Celles-ci devinrent froides de toute émotions, ni inquisitrice ni gentille, comme la première fois qu'elle les avait croisées. Juste polies. Il ne semblait pourtant pas la reconnaître. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut.

Il tendit un long bras élégant, habillé d'une manche noire vers le sol et le récupéra. D'un autre geste, il épousseta quelques grains de neige de la couverture du livre ancien. Son regard chocolat fut attiré par ses doigts pâles et fuselés qui contrastaient avec toute cette obscurité.

Le jeune homme jugea un instant l'ouvrage et finit par le lui tendre. D'un mouvement maladroit, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de le replacer au sommet de la pile encombrant ses bras. La sorcière se sentait honteusement stupide face à cet étudiant aux mouvements si aériens. Hermione sourit tout aussi « stupidement », se rendant compte qu'il était ridicule de se sentir confuse devant quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Reprenant une contenance naturelle de Miss-je-sais-tout, elle lui sortit un bref « Merci », reprit sa route, se rendant soudainement compte que Ron et Harry devaient l'attendre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer une occasion de se réunir avec eux devant une bonne Bière-au-Beurre.

Le froid s'insinua soudain à travers ses cheveux car elle eut l'impression qu'un vent glacial coulait sur sa tête. Chose étrange : aucune brise ne venait déranger l'atmosphère en cet instant.

Cette impression ne lui était pas étrangère mais sa cervelle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer où elle avait déjà éprouvé cette sensation désagréable.

– _Jean_... Jean Granger ? L'interpella la voix douce et masculine.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plutôt une sorte d'affirmation incertaine.

La sorcière se retourna.

Regard interrogatif.

Hochement de tête quelque peu étonné dans le sombre du chemin.

Rectification par réflexe :

– Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Elle s'en voulut instantanément de donner son vrai prénom à un inconnu.

«_ Mais il est certainement à Poudlard puisque je l'y ai vu_ », se rassura-t-elle.

La brune attendit patiemment qu'il se présente en retour mais il n'en fit rien. Une pointe de mécontentement envahit son humeur. Pourquoi ne se présentait-il pas ? C'était la moindre des choses en terme de politesse. Sans compter pour avoir manqué de la renverser... non ? Bien décidée à montrer que cet individu manquait de manière, elle insista :

– Et vous ?

Il sembla un instant en réflexion, muet. C'était sans compter sa prestance intelligente et innée qui reprit bien vite le dessus.

– Tom. Tom Gaunt.

Fixant cet homme au drôle de nom, Hermione savait, ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'un déclic aurait dû se faire dans son esprit. Hélas, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été douée pour les choses plus futiles. Les tomes de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » rentraient sans difficulté dans son cerveau mais ce n'était pas le cas de choses qu'elle avait « survolées ». Sans doute avait-elle déjà lu ou entendu ce nom quelque part, sans plus.

Pendant qu'elle faisait défiler mentalement les livres qui auraient pu se rapporter à ce nom, ses pupilles dilatées par la pénombre examinèrent l'allure de Tom Gaunt :

Silencieux. Une ample cape noire banale le couvrait du froid. Cependant ouverte à l'avant, l'uniforme sans maison apparaissait en dessous. Mais quelque chose clochait. Le personnage ne correspondait pas au lieu. Rien ne convenait à sa stature noble, son visage blême et distingué, presque opalescent dans la nuit.

Hermione revint brusquement à la réalité : Elle devait retrouver Ron et Harry.

– La fin de la sortie approche, dit-elle d'une voix ferme pour dissimuler son malaise naissant. Sois à l'heure pour le retour à Poudlard.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Inopinatus Eventu|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Il fixait la personne en face de lui : Moins d'1 m 70, brune, cheveux longs, vêtements moldus, aux alentours de 19 ans tout au plus. Et par dessus tout, même si elle n'en portait pas l'insigne aujourd'hui : Préfête-en-chef. Aussi s'il ne distinguait pas bien son visage dans la pénombre, il savait qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours été doué pour déchiffrer les gens.

– La fin de la sortie approche, dit-elle. Sois à l'heure pour le retour à Poudlard.

La jeune sorcière l'avait donc identifié en tant qu'étudiant de cette école.

« _Parfait_ », pensa-t-il. Étant donné qu'il utilisait toujours la légitmencie, il avait fini par reconnaître cette personne au premier abord sans grand pouvoir et insignifiante.

D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Sa négligence l'avait bien trop guidé lors de son précédent règne. Il devrait rectifier ça. Être plus attentif, plus sensible.

Il hocha brièvement la tête, comme l'ancien élève parfait qu'il avait un jour été. Il se détourna, n'attendant pas d'autre commentaire. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Maintenant qu'il lui avait donné ce nom : « _Gaunt _», ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cette Sang-de-Bourbe devine la vérité. D'ici là, il devrait trouver un moyen de la faire plier.

L'époque où il se soumettait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait était révolue. Oh, ce jeune homme plein d'avenir incertain qui se baladait, là, dans un recoin sombre de Prés-au-Lard était toujours aussi manipulateur, ... mais il ne devait pas sous-estimer l'intelligence de celle qui composait une pièce maîtresse du Trio d'Or. Après tout, il savait que Potter serait mort plus d'une fois si sa brave amie de sang moldu ne l'avait pas protégé et conseillé.

Non, il devrait agir autrement. Comme l'ancien lui. Comme Voldemort. Mais pas tout à fait. Il devrait devenir plus sensitif, plus _cruel_.

Sur le chemin du retour au château, son plan était déjà élaboré.

_[Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez-garde]_

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Inopinatus Eventu|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

_22 Janvier 1999_

Le lendemain, comme souvent l'après-midi*, quand aucun devoir de préfète ne l'empêchait, Hermione était attablée à la Grande Salle avec Ron et Harry. Bien que ce dernier se soit un peu éloigné pour discuter tranquillement avec Londubat, au bout d'environ 7 à 8 ans de scolarité, c'était devenu un de leurs rituels entre amis. La brune consultât l'heure à l'horloge de la vaste pièce. Le courrier n'allait pas tarder. Elle replongea dans ses devoirs.

– Hermione...

Son regard se leva de son parchemin couvert de notes sur une quelconque dissertation d'Histoire de la magie, et rencontra les pupilles bleues océan de son ami de toujours.

– Ronald ?

Elle s'étonna de son attitude incertaine. Lui qui était toujours si posé. Après l'avoir observé quelques millésimes (depuis toujours en fait), elle pouvait deviner instantanément s'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire ou avouer. Chose dont il semblait vouloir se délivrer en triturant ses mains moites en contorsions nerveuses.

– Je me demandais si... _(raclement de gorge)_. Tu, tu sais que l'on a toujours été bon amis mais... _(il vérifia si personne aux alentours ne les écoutaient)_... Ça te dirait de sortir... hum, eh bien, disons avec... moi ?

La brune crut défaillir.

La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux ronds, elle contemplait son partenaire de table devenir aussi rouge que son pull au couleur de sa maison. Afin que le rouquin rattrape le vertige grandissant qu'il sentait monter dans son estomac, il se mit a déblatérer milles excuses et explications, telle une mitraillette devenue folle :

– Je, euh. Je sais bien que nous sommes amis, répéta-t-il. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses, même si j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je sais que j'ai parfois été un parfait idiot, ... enfin pas complètement mais ça n'empêche pas que... que nous ayons évolué. La situation n'est plus vraiment la même, j'ai ouvert les yeux et... (_il reprit son souffle)_. Enfin, je pense que tu comprends. _(...? moue incertaine)_

Figée, Hermione ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, comment était-il possible de former une phrase alors que les engrenages de son cerveau s'étaient arrêtés de tourner ? Les topazes de Ron la fixaient, anxieuses et suppliantes d'attente.

– Dis quelque chose, implora-t-il, avant que je ne me sente complètement ridicule.

Ses cordes vocales refusaient de vibrer d'un quelconque son (ou du moins, refusaient d'émettre une phrase entière et compréhensible).

– Je, h... je...

– Tu ?

– Je dois y aller.

Avec une vitesse qui dépassait celle d'un vif d'or en plein match, elle balança ses affaires dans son sac, livres sous les bras, tous parchemins volants et s'enfuit tel un scrout-a-pétard enragé. (Il va sans dire que la brune avait complètement oublié le courrier qui allait arriver sous peu) Une fois passées les portes de la Grande salle, sous le regard étonnée d'Harry et Neuville (sans compter celui médusé de Ronald), elle se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Elle accéléra le pas, poursuivie par la honte de son manque de courage. Par Merlin, cette qualité légendaire des Gryffondor lui avait bel et bien faussé compagnie cette fois !

Hermione ne vit même pas deux Pouffsouffles se bagarrer gentiment dans les couloirs, à coup de « crache limace » et remonta les étages qui la conduisaient à ses appartement.

« _Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! _», se sermonna-t-elle.

Alors qu'enfin, surmontant sa timidité et son aveuglement (il fallait dire que Ronald Weasley n'était pas une lumière pour certaines choses), qu'il avait enfin fait le premier pas, fait la démarche la plus difficile, elle avait balbutié minablement, prenant ses jambes à son cou. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

Une fois rentrée, la sorcière lâcha toutes ses affaires sur le sol et s'affala dans le canapé. Elle fut tentée entre pleurer et rire de son incompétence à gérer une malheureuse pseudo-déclaration.

Hermione Granger avait décidément bien du mal d'assurer en dehors du cadre de ses livres et ses études, n'est-ce pas ? Un ricanement nerveux s'empara de sa gorge et finit par se transformer en un fou-rire: Sa prestation avait été digne de celle d'un Troll des montagnes.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi ?

Hermione se releva brusquement, découvrant Mandy, sa colocataire, souriante et légèrement interrogative.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit-elle, rassurée que ce ne soit personne d'autre. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu trainais avec tes amis ? C'est ton après-midi de congé...

– Je m'apprêtais à descendre quand je t'ai entendue.

L'autre Préfète s'approcha, s'assit sur le fauteuil d'à côté. La brune finit par céder et raconta brièvement sa mésaventure qui donna lieu à une nouvelle crise de rire... générale cette fois.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Inopinatus Eventu|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'après ce petit incident, une tension inhabituelle se faisait sentir dans le petit groupe. Le sujet de « La Proposition de Ron Demandant De Sortir Avec Sa Meilleure Amie » n'était jamais revenu sur le tapis. Le rouquin osait rarement regarder la brune en face et si jamais, par le plus pur des hasards, une telle chose arrivait, c'était immédiatement pour fuir les yeux de l'autre, tout en rougissant de manière réglementaire pour une telle situation. Le seul au milieu de ces débuts des « Feux de l'Amour » –Version Sorcier– était Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer l'exaspération qu'il éprouvait. Bien heureusement pour notre héros de guerre, il avait Ginny. Cela lui permettait de s'éclipser de temps à autre, au plus grand damne des deux autres qui refusaient de rester seul à seul.

De son côté Hermione ne savait plus trop où elle en était. La sorcière n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Et bien qu'elle se rende compte que sa manière d'agir était puérile, elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Il n'y avait hélas aucun manuel intitulé « Comprendre une relation amoureuse et savoir gérer leurs imprévus en 10 leçons » à la bibliothèque de Poudlard... De toute façon, personne n'aurait affublé un bouquin d'un titre aussi long.

En conséquence, l'étudiante agissait comme elle pouvait le mieux dans ces cas-là : Plonger la tête la première dans un quelconque livre, pourvu qu'il soit un tantinet passionnant. Penser à tout sauf à ça. C'était la réaction que la jeune femme avait également eue avec Victor Krum... au début. Alors, qui sait ce que lui réserverait la suite des évènements ?

Hermione aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir puisque le week-end s'annonçait enfin. Son malaise s'agrandit quand elle se rendit compte que ses devoirs pour le vendredi suivant étaient déjà prêts, sur son bureau. Elle ne pourrait donc pas vraiment prétendre qu'elle avait du « travail ». L'idée de réviser n'importe quelle matière pour ses ASPIC la titillait mais en fin de compte, elle ne put que s'affaler sur son lit rouge. Telle une petite fille embarrassée, elle se saisit de l'oreiller de sa couche et y plongea la tête (à défaut de la plonger dans des livres).

Qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Il fallait que ce malaise entre Ron et elle cesse. Pourtant Hermione refusa de penser à une solution quand ses joues s'embrasèrent au souvenir de la demande du rouquin.

« _Ça te dirait de sortir... hum, eh bien, disons avec... moi ?_ »

... Quel idiot...

– Hermione ? L'appela la voix familière de Mandy du bas des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

La brune se redressa. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi sa coéquipière la dérangeait : Toutes deux s'étaient mises d'accord pour effectuer leur ronde habituelle un peu plus tard. Le vendredi était le jour où le plus d'élèves s'aventuraient hors de leur lit afin de rejoindre un rendez-vous.

– Tu devrais venir voir, continua-t-elle. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu nous rendre visite !

La préfète se redressa, mit les pieds à terre et lissa ses vêtements nerveusement. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ce n'était pas Ronald Weasley.

Ses chaussures dévalèrent d'un pas un peu pressé les marches qui la menèrent au salon.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit Sembilan dans les bras de Mandy, d'un calme olympien. Il fixait la nouvelle venue de ces deux yeux bleu-noir comme si celle-ci était le centre du monde. L'autre Préfète-en-chef, elle, arborait un large sourire, enfin satisfaite que ce félin prétentieux daigne bien vouloir rester dans ses bras.

– Tiens donc, il est de retour... , se réjouit la sorcière.

S'approchant, elle caressa avec affection le poil soyeux de l'animal. Ne pas sentir sa présence lui avait manqué. Ses doigts glissèrent de sa tête à son cou et finirent par rencontrer une liane de vieux cuir qui s'avérait être un semblant de collier.

–Tu lui as mis un collier ? S'étonna Hermione.

– Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, il me laissait à peine l'approcher !

La brune fronça les sourcils, sentant un papier rugueux sous sa main. Un feuillet plié était accroché au lacet de cuir, au cou du chat. Quel était l'idiot qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Encore plus intriguée, celle-ci défit le collier et déplia le billet poussée par la pure curiosité. L'instant d'après, elle le froissa.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit sa colocataire.

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil au félin, toujours dans les bras de son amie, mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

– Rien d'important. Un imbécile s'est sans doute amusé à lui mettre ce collier autour du cou. Laissons-le comme ça, il n'en a pas besoin de toute façon.

Elle remonta précipitamment dans sa chambre, sans un mot de plus et s'y enferma, comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme tentait de résoudre un problème difficile. Un peu fébrilement, elle s'assit à son bureau, alluma la lampe d'un coup de baguette et re-déplia le papier froissé. Ses yeux chocolat parcoururent les quelques lignes griffonnées presque soigneusement à l'encre noire.

« Enneagramme

_-Aidez-moi-_

T.G. »

... Quelqu'un venait de lui donner une excellente raison pour ne pas voir Ronald Weasley ce week-end.

[* Les élèves de Poudlard n'ont généralement cours que le matin]


	4. Reconciliare

_**Disclaimer : JK Rowling a fait un travail incroyable. C'est donc à elle que tout le mérite revient.**_

_**Spoiler : Tome 7 sauf épilogue.**_

_**Remarque : Je me suis rendue compte, après coup, que cette fanfiction pourrait être en réalité une sorte de « fin alternative » à l'épilogue du 7ème livre d'Harry Potter... Je n'ai pas la prétention de faire une meilleure fin, mais si cela peut vous aider dans votre lecture (et à ne pas renoncer) voyez-la comme telle...**_

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perturbés par le mini « RON HERMIONE » ! Mais je me suis dit que ça serait plus réaliste étant donné que notre petite sorcière a toujours eu un petit penchant pour lui... MAIS, pas d'inquiétude, c'est toujours un TOM HERMIONE ! (je ne pourrais pas supporter d'écrire cette fanfiction sinon -_-') Si vous voulez flageller quelqu'un, voyez avec ma beta-lectrice (amatrice du pairing belette/'mione). (NDC : C'est un furet mon enfant, un furet ! U_U) (NDA: Un furet? Vraiment? Tu ne confonds pas avec notre ami Draco? ;)**_

_**Vos avis ? Action/Pas assez d'action ? Niveau de l'intrigue ? **_

_**J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce que j'écris est ennuyeux à mourir, bien que j'ai eu du plaisir à le faire... Je vous promets de l'action au prochain chapitre !**_

_**En attendant, je ne peux que dire merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien plus que motivées... ça, ce sont des avis ! Merci ! =)**_

_**Rated : M**_

° Aeterno Carmine °

Chapitre 4: Reconciliare

**I**l n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'Hermione fasse le lien. Ce n'était pas par hasard si la jeune sorcière avait une telle réputation au sein de Poudlard. Si certaines mauvaises langues aimaient à la comparer à une « Miss-je-sais-tout », chacun savait qu'en réalité, Hermione Jane Granger était l'une des personnes les plus douée de sa génération. C'était pourquoi elle avait compris, quelques longues minutes après avoir récupéré le mystérieux papier au cou de Sembilan, que les initiales _T.G._ signées en bas de la missive ne pouvaient être que de _lui_.

Les traits d'un visage laiteux apparurent dans le noir de son esprit. Des yeux charbons perçants et polis. Une bouche légèrement charnue mais pâle.

Tom Gaunt.

Mais bien vite, l'expéditeur n'avait plus eu aucune importance. Tout son cerveau s'employait à déchiffrer un nouveau mot qu'elle n'avait encore jamais croisé dans son existence de sorcière.

« Enneagramme ».

Son estomac s'était serré à la lecture de ce terme inédit. Un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas malgré toute son étude sur la science de la magie. Le sentiment qui avait eu naissance dans sa poitrine était le même que lorsque que la brune n'avait pas répondu à la proposition de Ron : Le malaise. Une horrible impression de manque de contrôle.

Sa première réaction avait été d'effectuer des recherches initiales dans des livres à portée de main. Comme de bien entendu, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. C'était pourquoi Hermione était présentement à la Bibliothèque, la tête absorbée dans des dizaines de bouquins ouverts, accessoirement étalés sur la table qui aurait pu céder sous une telle charge de connaissance. Nous étions dimanche soir et plus notre chère amie se plongeait à corps perdu dans ses recherches, plus l'évidence lui apparaissait : il lui faudrait tôt ou tard pousser les portes et ensuite feuilleter les pages interdites de la Réserve. Heureusement, être élève en dernière année à Poudlard (qui plus est, Préfète-en-chef) comportait quelques avantages notables. La 7ème année d'ancienneté permettait aux élèves d'entamer des investigations plus sérieuses et approfondies dans cet endroit normalement défendu... et c'était bien ce qu'Hermione avait l'intention de faire. Cependant, la permission de sa directrice de maison ainsi que l'aval du directeur lui-même étaient nécessaires (en l'occurrence, ici, la même personne). L'élève modèle avait un peu honte de déranger son professeur préféré un jour de repos, de plus, sans prétexte valable (seule la mention « motif personnel » lui venait en tête) mais le fait était que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle désirait aller plus avant.

Ce mot inconnu avait une sérieuse tendance, depuis deux jours, à lui retourner le cerveau. N'importe qui aurait sans doute laissé tomber les prospections sur cet « Enneagramme » dont aucun ouvrage ne voulait révéler quoi que ce soit, mais définitivement pas Miss Granger. Sa volonté et son sens de la curiosité la poussaient à en savoir plus, à découvrir plus. Rien ne pouvait davantage la motiver que la perspective d'une nouvelle trouvaille.

La sorcière caressa sa feuille de parchemin où quelques annotations à la plume d'oie avaient creusés le papier, en des chemins réguliers, colorant d'encre noire les petites rigoles. Le fait de ne trouver aucun élément ne l'avait pas empêchée de réfléchir...

Attentivement, sur sa rame, elle avait séparé le mot impénétrable en deux partie. Ses connaissances en latin lui avaient immédiatement donné la signification du premier terme « Ennea » : le chiffre 9 et « gramme » qui provenait également du latin « gramma », autrement dit : « figure ».

De toute évidence, ce mot entretenait un rapport avec un quelconque signe. De plus, il devait appartenir à une magie très ancienne, puisqu'aucun livre plus ou moins récent n'en faisait mention. Sans doute que ces différentes hypothèses étaient un peu tirées par les cheveux (-comment un si jeune homme aurait connaissance d'une telle magie qu'elle-même n'avait jamais vue, ni entendue ?-) mais c'était bel et bien la seule piste plausible sur laquelle la sorcière s'était aventurée. Elle devrait donc, une fois à la réserve, explorer les ouvrages qui répertoriaient les sigles et figures utilisés en sorcellerie.

La brune leva un instant sa plume, la porta à sa bouche, mordillant l'extrémité l'air songeuse et quelque peu inquiète :

En effet, Hermione savait pertinemment que les livres répertoriés et classés « interdits » dans cette pièce sombre de Poudlard avaient de bonnes chances d'appartenir à la « magie noire ».

Un petit frisson la parcourut, un curieux mélange d'appréhension et de... fascination.

La magie noire était un domaine que malgré elle, elle avait toujours voulu explorer. Comment ne pas être, ne fusse qu'un peu, attirée par une telle montagne de connaissance, même « illégale » ? Pourtant, la sorcière connaissait les limites : c'était une magie obscure, qui puisait sa puissance de la souffrance des autres, voir de l'utilisateur lui-même. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne voulait s'hasarder sur cette pente glissante du savoir. Elle en avait bien trop peur.

Son esprit s'efforça de repousser loin dans ses pensées cette réflexion dérangeante pour se concentrer sur le problème actuel : quelqu'un avait sollicité son aide.

Immanquablement, sa méditation dériva vers ce grand jeune homme brun, au visage noble qu'elle avait entre-aperçu à deux reprises. Cet étrange personnage, qui ne semblait correspondre au lieu (il n'arborait aucun blason alors qu'il prétendait être de Poudlard) avait paru, sur le moment, n'avoir besoin d'aucune aide.

Ce n'était pas la seule question que se posait la jeune femme, au contraire : c'était la première d'une longue, longue liste.

Elle se faisait l'effet d'une gamine devant un bonbon, l'inspectant sous tous les angles. « Tom Gaunt » était le seul évènement qui avait brisé la monotonie de ses études, alors oui, quelque chose de nouveau, complètement extérieur à sa vie normale lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus, sur lui, ainsi que sur cet « Enneagramme ».

La brune se demandait, pourquoi diable cet individu n'avait pu lui solliciter de l'aide en face à face, comme tout un chacun... Peut-être avait-il eu des problèmes récemment ? Peut-être était-il en mauvaise posture ?

...

Et peut-être aussi qu'il était un personnage trop arrogant et trop fier que pour demander une quelconque aide directement...

Hermione posa sa plume afin de pouvoir plonger sa main libre dans sa tignasse un peu ébouriffée (elle avait un peu négligé sa toilette, trop absorbée par ses recherches -soit dit en passant- infructueuses).

« _Totalement ridicule _», se morigéna-t-elle.

Et bien qu'Hermione trouvât son raisonnement « _totalement ridicule_ », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le continuer.

Car plus impensable encore, si les initiales en bas de la missive venait bien de ce « Tom Gaunt », comment, par Merlin, avait-il pu s'approcher de Sembilan, le chat si sauvage et teigneux qu'elle avait recueilli pendant quelques temps ? Pire encore, même si l'individu avait un don apparent pour les animaux, il n'était pourtant pas aisé d'envoyer un animal dans un endroit précis (hormis les chouettes).

Soit cet homme possédait des capacités très spéciales (Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'il existait d'autres langues créatures que le « Fourchelang »), soit le sorcier était à proprement parler hors-pair, qui était capable d'un enchantement ou d'un sortilège de manipuler le mental d'un animal.

Dans les deux cas auxquels elle avait pensé : Ce Monsieur Gaunt était puissant... et potentiellement dangereux. Il était d'autant plus louche qu'avec une telle puissance magique, il vienne lui demander du secours.

Il faudrait donc que la préfète-en-chef soit prudente et méfiante vis-à-vis de ce personnage, même s'il lui paraissait bien jeune pour posséder de tels pouvoirs...

Son coeur se serra d'appréhension quand elle pensa la chose suivante :

«_ Dans les deux cas... Il sait beaucoup de choses sur moi... Il sait où j'habite car Sembilan est venu jusque notre appartement -à moins que l'homme l'ait seulement vue avec le chat et dans ce cas, il aurait espéré que le félin la croise et qu'il la laisse l'approcher- et si la première déduction était vraie, il sait aussi mon statut de préfête... _»

Hermione replia nerveusement ses jambes sous sa chaise. Qu'un inconnu sache autant de choses sur elle alors que la brune en savait si peu...

_Etait-ce vraiment un hasard s'il l'avait choisie pour demander de l'assistance ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Que savait-il d'autre sur elle ? Qui était-il ?_

Hermione se mit une claque mentalement. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'aller bien trop loin dans son raisonnement... quel besoin son cerveau avait-il de s'emballer ainsi ?

« _Tu ne peux pas réfléchir comme tout le monde ? Tu vas virer complètement folle si ça continue ! Ca suffit maintenant. _»

Elle soupira.

« _Ce ne sont que des hypothèses_ », se martela-t-elle.

La jeune femme se refusait à penser que quelqu'un puisse d'emblée être aussi manipulateur.

Péniblement -car ses membres étaient engourdis par ses longues heures de travail- elle se leva de sa chaise. Quelques têtes se relevèrent au crissement du bois sur le sol puis reprirent immédiatement leurs devoirs, pressés par une deadline de toute évidence proche.

Un léger sourire anima ses lèvres. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressenti un stress comme le leur ? Malgré sa tendance à tout contrôler, les devoirs, préparations et autres interrogations lui semblaient plutôt avoir un côté ludique.

Elle chercha des yeux la grande horloge de la bibliothèque, qui, en des tic-tacs réguliers, scandaient les secondes qui ne reviendraient jamais. Elle fut découragée par la masse de livres à remettre en place, elle éprouva même une certaine mauvaise humeur quand à chaque fois un ouvrage reprenait place magiquement sur une étagère, et qu'il ne lui avait été strictement d'aucune utilité.

(...)

Par pur réflexe, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Ses pas descendirent jusqu'au 1er étage, où elle prit soin de longer les murs, se faisant discrète. Ce n'était pas si compliqué vu l'animation des couloirs : en effet, en ce dimanche de fin janvier, beaucoup d'élèves se regroupaient dans les corridors en voulant échapper au froid de l'extérieur. Il fallait croire que les étudiants de Poudlard se lassaient de la routine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la majorité d'entre eux ne se rassemblaient pas tout simplement dans leurs salles communes. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle ne devait pas autant à ses obligations de Préfète-en-chef. Et non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un certain personnage masculin, de cheveux roux et avant-cadet d'une famille nombreuse...

Son esprit refit surface de son océan de préoccupations quand une porte sculptée en bois à double battant fut devant elle. De son petit poing, Hermione tapa doucement. Aucune réponse.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Que toute personne serait à sa disposition là où elle s'y attendait, quand elle en avait besoin ? Un soupir s'échappa, poussé par l'ennui.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers le 2ème étage, vers le bureau de la direction. Bien malheureusement pour notre sorcière, ses allées et venues ne la laissèrent pas à si bon compte. Une voix presque sympathique l'interpella :

-Salut Granger !

La concernée retint un bougonnement à l'entente de cet appel. Elle dut bien malgré elle s'arrêter devant le petit groupe de garçons des Gryffondor (a vrai dire, elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire...). Ses poumons prirent une grande goulée d'air et en un instant, la jeune fille cacha son air embarrassé pour reprendre son masque de Préfète-en-chef :

- Bonjour Seamus !

« _Allons, allons Hermione, se serina-t-elle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Tiens-toi plus droite que ça ! _»

Mais d'où lui venait toute cette nervosité ? Elle redressa quelque peu les épaules et encaissa la première remarque :

- Alors ? Il paraît que c'est le folle amour avec Weasley ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça... (Elle réprima quelques rougeurs qui tentaient de lui monter aux joues)

- Oh, allez Hermione, tout le monde est au courant maintenant !, rétorqua Dean Thomas de son regard chocolat malicieux. Ron s'est déclaré, non ?

- Ron ? Intervint Neuville le visage et les yeux ronds, Ronald Weasley ?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant, mon pote ?, rigola Finnigan avec une tape amicale dans le dos de son compère. Tout Poudlard en parle ! Weasley et Granger, quoi !

«_ Pire que des filles_ », soupira pour elle-même la concernée de tout ce cirque.

Notre Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait hélas même pas le temps d'en placer une. Quant à Neuville il semblait quelque peu vexé par le fait d'avoir été mis de côté :

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir tout de même... Ah, au fait Hermione, Félicitation pour ton couple.

- Quoi ?

Ce qui venait de s'échapper de la bouche de la sorcière ressemblait plus à une sorte de glapissement angoissé qu'à une simple question. Les trois garçons la regardèrent un peu surpris :

-Tout va bien ?

Seamus tapota gentiment le bras de la jeune fille, pensant sûrement qu'elle avait avalé de travers.

- Tu es bien avec Ronald, non ? Insista Thomas.

Hermione avait conscience qu'elle devait donner une image de Préfète-en-chef responsable et hermétique mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre vivement :

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Le petit groupe la considéra d'un air interdit, abasourdi. Encore plus embarrassée, la jeune femme se dépêcha de prendre congé :

- Je, euh..., désolée, je dois y aller.

Décidément, ce genre de phrases avait tendance à se répéter dernièrement. Ses pas se pressèrent vers le seul endroit où pouvait se trouver Mc Gonnagal : le bureau du directeur. Elle arriva devant la statue qui faisait office de base à l'escalier magique. La Préfète planta ses prunelles dans ceux de l'aigle de pierre aux ailes déployées et murmura :

- Fizzibiz.

Sans doute était-ce une idée de sa titulaire de maison que de continuer à respecter le caractère « bonbonnier » des mots de passe que le feu Dumbeldore aimait tant. L'escalier s'anima et la brune n'eut qu'à se placer sur la première des marches qui s'éleva en colimaçon. Un petit hall et une superbe porte de chêne soigneusement polie se découvrirent à elle. Son poing hésita à frapper 3 petits coups, mais finalement, saisit le marteau d'airain en forme de griffon et le cogna sur son socle.

La porte s'ouvrit seule d'un enchantement sur une large pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres, dont l'une faisait face à l'est avec vue sur une partie des montagnes entourant le château. Le soleil éclairait doucement plusieurs tables à pieds fins supportant divers curieux instruments d'argent qui semblaient pouvoir bourdonner et émettre de petites volutes de fumée jour et nuit.

Les murs du bureau, recouverts des portraits des directeurs et directrices précédents se retournèrent sur le passage d'Hermione. Derrière le bureau du directeur se trouvait une étagère sur laquelle trônait le Choixpeau magique. L'épée de Gryffondor était conservée soigneusement dans une vitrine à côté.*

Tout était resté en place, tel que Dumbeldore l'avait laissé. Etait-ce une quelconque volonté d'ainsi perpétrer encore un peu son esprit dans ce lieu qui le caractérisait : par ce mélange de choses étranges et chaleureuses ? Probable.

- Professeur Mc Gonagal ?, appela doucement l'élève, de peur de troubler toute cette sérénité.

Un chapeau vert de velours émergea de derrière une montagne de paperasse éparpillée sur le bureau. La brune eut un élan de compassion pour cette femme qui devait tenir la responsabilité d'environ 800 élèves. Cela semblait encore plus difficile quand la magie s'en mêlait. De sa voix si particulière, presque chevrotante à certains moments, elle demanda de son flegme habituel :

- Ah, Miss Granger. Avions-nous rendez-vous ?

- Non, je suis désolée Professeur.

- Bien, la directrice se redressa sur son siège tout en lissant le dessus de sa robe. Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce qui vous amène.

D'une de ses mains noueuses et vieillies par tant d'effort, elle enleva un instant ses lunettes filiformes. Ses doigts fatigués pincèrent l'arrête de son nez. Hermione se demanda comment Dumbeldore avait pu paraître si serein de son vivant.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, la rassura la jeune sorcière, il me faut juste une autorisation pour la réserve.

Une lueur étonnée passe dans l'expression de la vieille dame.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu qu'un prochain travail d'un professeur mériterait de telles sources...

- C'est personnel.

Mc Gonagal jaugea sa meilleure élève de haut en bas. Cette dernière avait le regard marron sûr, profond et déterminé. Elle n'en démordrait pas si vite. La directrice connaissait cette flamme et soif de connaissance pour l'avoir elle-même un jour ressentie. La fillette connaissait les limites. Elle avait survécu à la guerre contre Voldemort et les avait tous sauvés plus d'une fois avec des sortilèges aux origines plus que douteuses... Mais c'était Hermione Granger. Pour sa maturité et toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait, elle lui devait bien ça.

Avec un léger soupir, elle saisit sa plume rouge et un morceau de parchemin.

- Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous attelez à des oeuvres si sombres ?

- J'aimerais approfondir quelques recherches...

Minerva lui tendit le papier salvateur.

- Soyez indulgente envers vous-même, Miss Granger. Aucune jeune fille ne mérite de vaquer, même une quelconque seconde de sa jeunesse, à de si obscures occupations. N'oubliez pas où est la limite du malin.

Hermione le saisit d'une poigne ferme. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre était : « Il n'y a pas de limite au mal. » Et il était aisé de le deviner quand on avait participé à pareille guerre. Telle était son intime conviction, aussi sûre que le Phénix au plumage pourpre ne reviendrait plus jamais orner le perchoir du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Au lieu de quoi, l'étudiante répondit simplement :

- Bien sûr, Professeur.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Reconciliare|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Malheureusement pour notre élève modèle, il fallait qu'elle assistât aux cours. Aussi, quand vint le lundi, son horaire l'obligea à se rendre directement en Histoire de la Magie. Son seul soulagement était que Ron n'avait jamais voulu entendre parler des cours de Cuthbert Binns. A présent que l'esprit d'Hermione n'était plus concentré sur le problème de l'enneagramme (elle attendait d'avoir un temps libre pour pouvoir aller à la Réserve), le problème « Ronald Weasley » revenait à la charge. L'ambiance entre eux n'était plus vraiment la même. Celle-ci s'accompagnait généralement d'une atmosphère quelque peu gênée. Du coup, elle avait tendance à éviter ses deux meilleurs amis.

Tout en déballant ses affaires sur son pupitre, la sorcière pensa qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard régler ce malaise grandissant au sein du groupe. La manière dont elle gérait toute cette situation absurde montrait juste a quel point son côté enfantin pouvait encore la dominer. Parfois, Hermione avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle n'avait tiré aucune expérience de ses études ou de la guerre. Elle se retrouvait comme toute jeune femme de 19 ans confrontée au quotidien. Pouvait-on effectivement croire qu'une si jeune femme puisse avoir vécu tant d'horreurs quand elle pensait à résoudre un simple ennui sentimental ? Où était donc passée la guerrière, la lionne qui avait fait face à tant d'ennemis mortels ?

Quelques livres de la bibliothèque de son père lui avaient enseigné que le cerveau avait l'incroyable capacité d'occulter les souvenirs douloureux afin que ceux-ci perdent de leur caractère traumatisant. Etait-ce qui se passait en ce moment ? Pourrait-elle un jour oublier toute cette souffrance vécue, toute cette mort ? Elle se plaisait à le croire...

Hermione secoua la tête, balançant ses frisotis caramel. Elle contempla son cours, couvert de note et tourna la page de son manuel.

Il faudrait qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans sa vie.

- Eh bien Miss Granger, pas de réponse de votre côté ?

La concernée releva la tête vivement. Absorbée par le raisonnement sur sa propre existence, l'étudiante n'avait pas remarqué que le fantôme de Mr Binns avait posé une question à la classe. La Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait n'aurait pas hésité à lever docilement la main.

- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez répéter la question ?

_Définitivement._ Il fallait qu'elle règle ça. Ronald Weasley l'avait assez distraite.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Reconciliare|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Puisque les choses ne semblaient plus vouloir bouger par elles-mêmes, Hermione n'avait d'autre choix que de changer ces circonstances. La jeune femme refusait que cette mascarade continue de ne tourner à rien. Alors, elle ferait ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans les cas les plus sournois : comme si de rien n'était.

D'un air décidé, elle se planta devant le tableau :

- Mot de passe ? demanda la grosse Dame aux anglaises avec son détachement habituel.

- « Grille-langue », rétorqua la brune immédiatement.

Et le passage de la tour des Gryffondor s'ouvrit.

En cette fin d'après-midi, aucun élève ne s'attendait à voir débarquer quelqu'un si vivement. Bon nombre venaient de terminer leur journée de cours chargée et le « coup de pompe » général se faisait ressentir. Les étudiants étaient absorbés dans leurs devoirs du lendemain, discutaient ou jouaient aux cartes auto-battantes mais beaucoup arboraient des traits fatigués de l'hiver et du travail.

Elle se rappela le test de Botanique pour demain... Il faudrait absolument qu'elle revoie une dernière fois la matière ce soir...

Son regard parcourut la petite salle ronde, toujours si chaleureuse par ses couleurs et tapisseries brodées d'or. Ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur une petite table totalement désordonnée où moult papiers et parchemins écornés gisaient au milieu de buildings de livres.

Inéluctablement _sa_ table et celle de son meilleur ami.

Elle se faufila en petits pas entre les étudiants tantôt debout et papotant tranquillement appuyés sur les dossiers des canapés, tantôt s'entraidant pour leurs obligations. La brune se campa juste devant la table qu'elle avait repéré, fixant les touffes rousses et noires enfuies dans le capharnaüm.

- Ah ! Hermione !

Pendant qu'Harry lui offrait son habituel sourire amical, Ron releva la tête brutalement, les yeux verts écarquillés vers elle, un tantinet paniqué par cette soudaine apparition. Il laissa tomber sa plume, s'essuyant nerveusement les doigts tachés d'encre sur son pantalon noir.

- Salut Harry ! Besoin d'aide ?, répondit-elle en désignant du menton le champ de bataille d'un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, consentit le Survivant.

Alors Hermione s'assit sur la dernière chaise libre comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois, pour aider ses amis. Le trio d'or était enfin réuni.

Ils passèrent ainsi une heure agréable, nonobstant le travail, retombant dans l'insouciance paisible d'une ancienne habitude. Ce fut comme si le sablier avait subi quelques tours inverses du retourneur de temps, les ramenant à leurs premières années d'étude où la découverte de cette école ou d'un simple sort les propulsaient dans un émerveillement continu. Le sens des mots « magique », « merveilleux » et « fantastique » reprenaient subitement la signification de ces années-là.

Après avoir enfin mis le point final à leur rédaction de 40 cm, Ron s'étira longuement, levant les bras haut au-dessus de lui.

- C'est pas trop tôt !, soupira-t-il.

Harry l'imita.

- Ouais, c'est rien de le dire... Merci Hermione.

Celui-ci envoya un léger coup de coude au rouquin. Il se redressa immédiatement.

- Ah, euh… oui : Merci Hermione, répéta-t-il, rougissant imperceptiblement sous ses taches de rousseurs.

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Pas de problème. Allons manger, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui...

Weasley n'en attendait pas plus pour se lever, l'enthousiasme le retrouvant instantanément.

- Si notre Miss-je-sais-tout le dit, je ne me ferai pas prier deux fois !

Il saisit sa robe de sorcier laissée sur le dos de la chaise et se dirigeait déjà avec entrain vers le passage du tableau. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir en se levant à son tour, mi-soulagée, mi-contrariée. Chose que le noiraud remarqua.

En une moue contrite, il lui souffla :

- Tu sais comment est Ron...

En effet, il ne fallait pas en attendre trop... Une étape à la fois, chaque chose en son temps... Elle lui parlerait plus tard...

- ... mais, hm... même si je déteste faire le hibou, _Ron_ m'a dit de _te_ dire qu'_il te _donne rendez-vous ce jeudi devant la salle-sur-demande.

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'accéléra, un peu déconcertée. Elle murmura :

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos de « ne pas trop en attendre » ...

- Quoi ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry, le visage doucement illuminé par un voile d'allégresse.

- Rien, se reprit-elle. Allons souper.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Reconciliare|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Le mardi ne fut pas vraiment plus calme.

Tôt, ce matin-là, une petite pression sur la couette à ses pieds la réveilla doucement. Ses yeux encore tout ensommeillés reconnurent Sembilan qui progressait lentement vers elle, candidement. Hermione étouffa un grognement peu féminin et remonta la couverture douillette et chaude jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa colocataire ouvre la porte à ce maudit chat ? Patterond était déjà bien assez envahissant par moment...

Le félin se glissa entre le tissu et la jeune femme, lui chatouillant le nez au passage. Détournant la tête pour ne pas éternuer, elle jeta un bref regard aux rideaux de la fenêtre un peu plus loin. Il ne devait pas être plus de 7 ou 8 heures du matin d'après la faible luminosité qui filtrait.

- Tu es vraiment _vraiment_ un mauvais garçon, ronchonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque et torpide.

En punition, la brune plongea ses mains dans la fourrure soyeuse et attira Sembilan encore plus à elle. Il laissa échapper un faible miaulement de protestation mais se laissa faire... Peut-être était-il d'humeur plus câline le matin ? ... Sa joue était agréablement caressée par le poil doux de l'animal. Elle y plongea un peu plus le bout de son nez. Une odeur agréable lui picota les narines : un plaisant mélange de jasmin et de vanille...

Son esprit embrumé se demanda vaguement comment diable un chat pouvait-il sentir aussi bon mais elle se contenta juste de continuer à lui procurer des caresses régulières, bercée par la somnolence.

Ce chat ne ronronnait-il donc jamais ? Quel mauvais joueur...

Le fin collier de cuir usé était toujours présent au cou de Sembilan. Etrange... Mandy ne lui avait-elle pas enlevé ?

La sorcière se redressa un peu sur son avant-bras, un froncement à la base de ses sourcils bruns. Les pupilles bleues nuit, presque obsidienne, du félin la fixaient de temps à autre d'un petit air ingénu.

Hermione fit parcourir ses doigts sur le lien, lui confirmant que rien n'y était attaché. _Rien_...

Elle resta un instant sans bouger, cogitant. La sorcière s'était quasiment attendue à trouver une nouvelle missive de son correspondant « inconnu ». Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller moelleux, ses cheveux cuivre emmêlés s'étalant sur le coton blanc. C'est là quelle remarqua une impression rugueuse sur son coude. Instantanément, sa main plongea vers l'objet. Ses dextres saisirent le parchemin froissé. Elle se redressa. Sembilan sauta en bas du lit, passa par la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre.

D'un mouvement fébrile, elle déplia le billet. Les traits d'encre lui sautèrent aux yeux.

La même écriture : sans aucun doute. Les mêmes traits penchés, presque soignés... Elle les avait tant étudiés qu'elle aurait pu les reconnaitre n'importe où. Mais cette fois, le contenu du message était totalement différent à l'exception de la signature délicatement annotée en bas : « T.G. ».

Sa cage thoracique tambourinait à vive allure sous sa chemise de nuit et son cerveau sortit brutalement de la léthargie de l'après-sommeil quand elle lut ce qui suit :

« _Salle de bain des Préfêts._

_Ce soir._ "

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Valou-chan|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

[* Les détails de cette description son issus du site de L'Encyclopédie Harry Potter sur « é » afin de correspondre le plus possible à l'univers de nos sorciers bien aimés !]


	5. Auxilium Dare

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**JK Rowling est bien l'auteur du monde magique d'Harry Potter...Sérieux, vous pensez vraiment que je passerais mon temps à publier des fanfictions sur le net sinon ? Juste pour le plaisir? Sérieux.**_

_**Spoiler:**_ _**Tome 7 sauf épilogue et quelques autres détails... (C'est-à-dire le fait que, par exemple, Ron et Hermione ne se soient pas mis ensemble lors de la Bataille Finale contre Voldy...)**_

_**Remarque:**_ _**Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps pour notre beau Tom Jédusor... mais je me suis dit que travailler l'aspect psychologique d'Hermione était absolument indispensable. (On ne s'en rend pas tout de suite compte mais JK Rowling a fait un travail remarquable au niveau analyse des personnages !) J'aimerais vraiment que l'on voit la césure entre son quotidien normal et la suite de l'histoire...**_

_**C'est à partir de ce chapitre que les choses sérieuses commencent !**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews gentilles et encourageantes, je ne manquerai pas d'y répondre par MP ! :)**_

_**Ah, Oui ! IMPORTANT : Je mettrai dorénavant la signification des chapitre avec le titre ! (Je re-uploaderai les chapitres pour rectifier quelques détails -Merci d'ailleurs à Selminia de m'avoir fait remarquer les fautes !- Désolée d'avoir estropié certains noms, honte à moi ! Neuville... ah ! XD Quelle tarte ! Mes excuses aussi pour le terme « noiraud » que j'ai employé à plusieurs reprises alors que celui-ci est insultant...)**_

_**Voici un site incroyable qui m'a permis d'aller plus loin dans les analyses des personnages : www. Bezoard. com !**_

_**C'est la première fois que je prends autant de plaisir à écrire une Fanfiction et j'espère que notre voyage durera encore longtemps longtemps longtemps...! (Mwoui, enfin...pas trop tout de même...) =) Merci à tous !**_

_**Enjoy**_ _**!**_

_**Rated:**_ _**M **_

° Aeterno Carmine °

_[ « Le chant de l'éternité » ]_

Chapitre 5: Auxilium Dare

_[ ~_ _Donner de l'aide ~ ]_

_**M**__ardi 26 Janvier 1999, matin._

- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

« _-Non, pas vraiment._ » Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre à la multitude de personnes qui lui avaient posé cette foutue question depuis son réveil.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry.

Les yeux verts en amandes de son ami la scrutèrent d'un air anxieux. Pour faire bonne mesure, la jeune femme planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de bacon et le porta directement à sa bouche. Elle fit passer le tout avec le fond de son jus de citrouille. Ron aussi la regardait d'une manière étrange, le sourcil levé.

- Tu es pâle, crut-il bon de rajouter.

Ca ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Même elle parvenait à sentir ses joues livides, désertées par le sang. Il fallait dire que notre Miss-je-sais-tout était quelque peu anxieuse aujourd'hui. Non pas à cause du rouquin assis en face avec qui elle s'était récemment « réconciliée », mais bien de l'évènement qui se profilait ce soir.

Toutes ses réflexions de la veille semblaient vouloir tourner en rond dans son esprit, rendant son cerveau comme une machine à laver. Qui aurait pu se douter que dans si charmante tête, continuellement, une bataille sans merci se jouait ?

_Aller ? Ne pas y aller ?_

Hermione se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé « Tom Gaunt ». Il avait été poli, distant... même un peu... troublant ? Non, ce n'était pas le terme exact. _Dérangeant_ aurait mieux convenu. Puis, quand il avait compris qui elle était (d'où savait-il son nom ? -mystère- Mais ignorait-on le nom d'une Préfète-en-chef ?), il avait semblé de nouveau plus... normal.

Ce qui inquiétait un peu plus la brune était l'_endroit_ où devait avoir lieu la rencontre. Sa main chercha machinalement le petit papier froissé dans le fond de sa robe de sorcière.

_La Salle-de-bain des Préfets._

Comme son nom l'indiquait, seul les _Préfets_ connaissaient cette pièce d'eau qui leur était uniquement réservée. Dans la plus grande logique donc, Tom Gaunt avait été où était Préfet. Mais comment aurait-elle pu manquer quelqu'un comme ce garçon dans les rangs, dans les couloirs ? Sans compter que lors des réunions hebdomadaires entre Préfets et Préfet-en-chef, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Il _avait _donc été responsable de maison... ou il était quelqu'un de très observateur et bien informé; raison supplémentaire pour se méfier de lui.

« _Ce n'est pas possible_ ».

La sorcière était dans une impasse quand aux origines discutables de ce garçon. D'ailleurs, l'avait-elle jamais croisé avant qu'elle ne le rencontre dans le couloirs des Serpentard ? Il était apparu d'un coup, comme un diable sorti d'une boîte.

Laissant finalement tomber ses couverts dans l'assiette, et comme 9h approchait, elle enjoignit ses amis à se rendre à leur premier cours.

Les Gryffondor passèrent une heure en compagnie du professeur Flitwick à pratiquer des enchantements d'Apparitions mais le rouquin du Trio ne tarda pas à marquer son mécontentement après avoir supporté deux explosions de son voisin de table : Seamus. Sa mauvaise humeur amplifia lorsqu'ils suivaient toujours les couloirs du 1er étage afin de se rendre dans la salle de Métamorphose qui leur semblaient toujours à des kilomètres en raison des flux d'élèves qui leur barraient sans cesse le passage. Ils furent accueillis par le visage aux traits tirés et sévères de leur directrice de maison.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai... bougonna Ron en ramassant les copies fraichement distribuées sur leurs bancs.

Hermione se dépêcha de consulter son propre parchemin. C'était son devoir sur l'animagus qu'elle avait rendu la semaine dernière. « Comment garder les capacités mentales d'un humain en étant sous la forme d'un animagus ? ». Comme d'habitude, la jeune sorcière avait reçu un « Optimal ». Elle se pencha discrètement vers Harry, car le cours avait commencé, qui scrutait suspicieusement son « Effort exceptionnel ».

- Ah, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, Félicitation Harry !

Son attention se reporta sur Ron, à quelques bancs d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, continua-t-elle en désignant Ronald du menton.

- "T".

Hermione eut malgré elle un sursaut d'autosatisfaction : le résultat « Troll » était ce qui convenait le mieux aux notes de Ron quand elle n'était pas là pour l'épauler dans son travail. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas à justifier l'humeur de son ami. Elle avait perçu son agacement bien avant le début de la leçon de Métamorphose. Pendant que Mac Gonnagal réclamait le silence dans la classe, Harry lui glissa tout bas :

- Au fait, tu ne lui as pas répondu.

- Quoi ?, répondit-elle en sortant son manuel « Théories de la Métamorphose transsubstantielle » de sa sacoche.

- Oui, tu sais... à propos de jeudi.

Hermione regarda le brun avec des yeux ronds. Cette histoire n'était-elle pas déjà classée ?

« _Ne me dis pas que..._ »

- Ne me dis pas que cet idiot croit que je ne viendrai pas _uniquement_ parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu clairement ? souffla la sorcière, abasourdie et légèrement irritée.

Le survivant haussa les épaules et plongea dans ses annotations. Hermione, un peu sonnée, laissa dériver son regard vers le grand tableau noir où une longue craie, magiquement animée par le professeur, était en train d'inscrire « La Métamorphose animale sans l'aide de l'animagus » dans un crissement crayeux familier. Une de ses mains chercha aveuglément dans son sac en cuir et saisit un morceau de papier. Elle prit sa plume et y inscrivit quelques mots. D'un coup mesuré de baguette, alors que l'enseignante était occupée à réexpliquer un passage important que Parvati Patil n'avait pas compris, elle fit léviter discrètement la missive qui alla s'échouer sur le banc de Ronald Weasley. Il lui jeta une petite oeillade surprise puis découvrit le parchemin. En un instant, son visage taché de rousseurs s'illumina et ses pupilles bleues lui sourirent.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent lentement en retour.

« _Les garçons ont besoin de bien peu de chose pour être heureux_ », pensa-t-elle.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Auxilium Dare|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Elle profita du temps de midi ainsi que de quelques moments avant le souper pour travailler. Cela lui paraissait aberrant alors que dans quelques heures, Hermione serait confrontée à Tom Gaunt. La sorcière aurait dû s'activer à rassembler plus d'informations sur L'Enneagramme, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle néglige son devoir scolaire. Elle refusait de voir sa moyenne baisser, quoi qu'il se passe.

Mais bien qu'Hermione tenta d'encrer cette logique au plus profond d'elle-même, son coeur ne cessait de répandre une désagréable adrénaline dans tout son corps alors qu'elle était assise, clouée à sa chaise de bureau. Cette substance chimique dont elle se serait bien passée gardait tous ses sens en éveil et il lui était presque impossible de se concentrer tant ses jambes semblaient vouloir bouger d'elle-même. Peu importe la morale qu'elle se serinait, la brune revenait toujours au point de départ: debout, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre afin de perdre ses orbes noisettes dans les remouds cotonneux des nuages gris. Difficile de croire que, derrière, brillait un quelconque soleil. Il allait encore neiger. Elle frissonna.

- Hermione ?

Cette dernière tourna vivement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre d'où émanait la voix et trois petits coups secs. La clinche tourna et Mandy passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Ce soir, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui surveille l'aile Est du château, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tu es certaine que ça ne t'embête pas de faire les Serpentards ?

- On s'était mise d'accord pour faire à tour de rôle... Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis... Les petits serpents ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'ils en ont l'air.

Hermione échangea un petit sourire entendu avec sa colocataire et alla refermer ses manuels qui gisaient tels des blessés de guerre sur son bureau. Elle ne supportait pas de les regarder alors que son travail n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

- Tu descends avec moi ?

- D'accord, répondit aussitôt l'élève modèle, je prends juste mon sac.

Elle balança la besace de cuir brun vieilli sur son épaule et moucha les bougies d'un coup de baguette. Elle vit le regard de Mandy s'attarder sur sa bandoulière mais la brave fille eut le tact de ne faire aucune remarque idiote.

Sa colocataire et Préfète-en-chef adjointe était quelqu'un de très sensitif. Son oeil aiguisé remarquait souvent des détails auxquels aucun ne prêtait attention et pourtant qui permettaient de sentir le vent tourner. Aussi Mandy était excessivement douée pour deviner les sentiments.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elles descendirent l'escalier pour arriver à la grande salle, l'étudiante lança une question qui aurait de prime abord parut anodine :

- Ou sinon, rien de nouveau ?

Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione examinèrent son amie. Il était indéniable que toutes d'eux se ressemblaient. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais mentalement certainement. Leur schéma de pensée était presque pareil. Celle-ci comprit donc que Mandy avait remarqué que quelque chose la tracassait.

Cette sorte de complicité était souvent la bienvenue mais malheureusement, aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait rien dire. Ses lèvres semblaient refuser de parler d'évènements trop récents et aussi...étranges.

- C'est... Ron.

- Ah, c'est vrai, répondit-elle un petit sourire goguenard aux lèvres, tu ne lui as toujours pas répondu ?

- C'est prévu. Jeudi.

- Jeudi ?, répéta Mandy sans comprendre en entrant dans la Grande Salle, suivie de près par la brune qui hocha la tête. Et tu vas accepter ?

La jeune femme ne put qu'hausser les épaules, une moue quelque peu dépitée. Sa colocataire eut un petit rire franc.

- Je vois ! Bonne chance ! l'encouragea-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la table des Serdaigle.

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un las mouvement de la main. Bien heureusement pour Hermione Granger, même si Mandy Brocklehurst, était clairvoyante, elle n'était pas omnisciente. Dans le cas contraire, la sorcière aurait été rouge de honte que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même sache que, malgré la proposition de Ronald, son esprit était obnubilé par cette histoire de nom latin introuvable et un mystérieux individu pâle, grand et brun nommé Tom Gaunt.

Hermione lissa inconsciemment sa robe de sorcière qui la suivait au rythme de ses pas et arriva bien vite à sa place : à côté de Ron et face à Harry. Comme d'habitude, Hermione reconnaissait que les elfes des cuisines de Poudlard avaient fait un travail excellent malgré le fait qu'elle pensait que ces pauvres créatures étaient toujours exploitées. Mais notre sorcière ne se préoccupait pas de la nourriture délicieuse qui touchait sa langue ou encore moins des conversations qui se déroulaient aux alentours. Un seul objectif dansait dans la brume de son cerveau : que cette journée se termine. Ses doigts chiffonnèrent nerveusement la serviette de tissus rouge à côté de son assiette. La sorcière sursauta légèrement quand une voix fluette la tira brutalement de son isolation :

- Oh, Hermione, tu as la tête infestée de Joncheruines !

Incrédule, la concernée leva un regard perplexe vers Luna Lovegood qui passait par là. La jeune fille avait gardé ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés de divers objets, certainement en vue d'écarter des créatures encore inconnues. Deux petits radis adorables pendaient immuablement aux lobes de ses oreilles laiteuses. Elle retint un instant sa respiration puis finit par répondre :

- Tu as raison, Luna. J'ai les idées un peu embrouillées aujourd'hui...

La blonde lui sourit gentiment.

- Passe dans mon dortoir la prochaine fois, papa m'a envoyé de quoi tuer ces sales bestioles.

- C'est... gentil de ta part, manqua-t-elle de bafouiller alors que Ron et Harry atterrirent dans ce semblant de conversation, se demandant de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler.

Quand elle vit Luna qui s'éloignait vers la sortie, la jeune femme se rendit compte que les desserts allaient bientôt être servis. Tel un ressort, elle se leva et agrippa sa sacoche.

- Harry, Ron,... Je vous vois plus tard. J'accompagne Luna.

Un vague « _Mais où ça ?_ » lui parvint dans le brouhaha convivial de la pièce, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Une fois les énormes portes de bois sculptées passées, elle attendit simplement que la blonde disparaisse au coin du couloir principal pour prendre un tout autre chemin : celui de la salle de bain des Préfets.

Ses pas rapides la conduisirent au 5ème étage, ses cheveux emmêlés régulièrement soulevés par l'allure de sa marche, l'accompagnaient dans son sillage. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle elle était censée se rendre là-bas, mais supposait que ce n'était pas au moment d'affluence dans les couloirs. De toute façon, Poudlard était tellement grand... rare étaient les personnes qui passaient par cet étage. Pourtant, une horrible sensation d'interdit lui soulevait le coeur, ce qui était proprement stupide : elle était Préfète-en-chef et avait parfaitement le droit d'inspecter les corridors quand bon lui semblait.

La jeune femme arriva enfin dans l'aile ouest, passa devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, un peu essoufflée. Elle compta mentalement la première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième porte à sa gauche. Son dos alla se caler instinctivement contre le bois de la porte, elle attendit dans le noir, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Elle n'aimait guère cet endroit pour une telle « retrouvaille »; méconnu, mal éclairé et froid. La pensée qu'elle aurait du prévenir quelqu'un de sa petite escapade émergea lentement dans son esprit. Peut-être n'était-_il_ pas si amical qu'il n'y paraissait... Peut-être était-ce un piège pour l'attirer seule, ici.

Et d'un coup, tous ses doutes sur l'inconnu ressurgirent tel autant de Magyars à pointes soudainement libérés de leurs chaines.

_Il est capable de manipuler le mental des animaux... Il est puissant... Enneagramme... Il connait la magie noire... Dangereux... Dangereux... Il sait qui je suis... où je vis..._

L'évidence la frappa alors même qu'elle se campait sur ses jambes, face à la porte, prête à murmurer le mot de passe pour aller se mettre en sécurité de l'autre côté : Le fait de venir là où quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien et en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance était de la folie. C'était d'autant plus irresponsable qu'elle n'en avait prévenu personne. Sa mémoire lui rappela nostalgiquement les mots de sa mère répétés tant de fois lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une fillette :

« _N'adresse pas la parole aux inconnus, ne les suis nulle part si tu ne les connais pas..._ »

Dans l'inquiétude qui agitait ses pensées elle ne remarqua que trop tard que des bruits de pas avaient surgis derrière elle. Sans avoir le temps de se retourner, une pression étala son emprise sur son épaule dont elle eut le réflexe de se dégager immédiatement. Elle fit volte-face, une main agrippée à sa propre robe, tout près de son coeur qui refusait de se calmer, l'autre serrée sur sa baguette dans sa poche.

La main de l'individu était restée en suspend. Pour le moins surpris d'une telle réaction, ses lèvres pâles formèrent un délicat sourire rassurant destiné à la jeune fille égarée devant lui. Il laissa retomber ses longs doigts blafards pour aller les loger derrière son dos, avec les autres, renforçant sa stature droite. Il recula d'un pas respectueusement.

- Ah, c'est bien vous, souffla-t-elle.

Dans l'obscurité, à un mètre de la jeune femme se tenait la réplique exacte de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à deux reprises. Il n'avait évidemment pas changé, mais l'étudiante se sentit quelque peu rassurée devant cette silhouette un tant soit peu familière. Après tout, les initiales T.G. auraient pu appartenir à n'importe qui d'autre...

Mais l'apparence ne faisait pas de doute sur la personne en face d'elle : Plus grand que la moyenne, son teint pâle accentuait les traits finement dessinés de son visage et ses joues légèrement creuses avec lesquelles les cheveux d'un sombre profond s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Bien qu'Hermione ne voyait pas tout clairement à cause de la semi-obscurité, elle savait que ses yeux d'ébène, braqués sur elle, ne manquaient aucun détail de sa réaction.

Qu'allait-il penser d'elle après avoir vu son comportement à son arrivée ? La brune savait pertinemment que son regard incertain la trahirait. Sans parler de ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement... qu'elle tenta de dissimuler dans les poches de sa robe. Hermione se donna quelques secondes supplémentaires pour reprendre totalement contenance.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi silencieux ?, dit-elle, un peu irritée, pour détourner son attention de chacun de ses gestes.

Une brève lueur d'amusement passa dans ses pupilles charbonneuses et Hermione eut la désagréable sensation qu'il avait compris le cheminement de sa pensée du début à la fin. Son impression fut confirmée quand il prit la parole :

- J'attendais simplement que vous vous soyez remise de vos émotions.

Il lui avait rétorqué cela sans façon, de sa voix veloutée et mélodieuse, avec le naturel qui s'imposait. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir d'avantage agacée de cette réflexion, mais la bonne élève qu'elle était l'invita à jouer la carte du raisonnable. Elle était loin de se sentir assez en sécurité pour tenir tête à qui que ce soit.

- Avez-vous réfléchis à ma proposition ?, continua-t-il.

Elle redressa la tête, ripostant immédiatement :

- Evidemment.

Hermione examina le visage lisse de Tom Gaunt. Il était difficile d'y déchiffrer un quelconque sentiment, ce qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle réagir si elle ne savait rien des émotions de son interlocuteur ? Etait-ce son imagination où avait-elle eu la brève intuition qu'il était ... satisfait de sa réponse ?

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je vous aiderai, le prévint-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Hermione se rendait bien compte que l'homme en face d'elle était particulier. Tout dans sa stature, sa manière d'agir, son flegme indiquait qu'il ne craignait ni elle, ni les ténèbres environnantes. Elle comprenait d'autant moins ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait encore à Poudlard et lui demandait une telle chose.

Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement pour lui indiquer que justement, elle n'était pas à sa merci, qu'elle pouvait tout à fait refuser. Hermione se devait de poser des limites.

- Vraiment ? demanda t-il, penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

Il la jaugea de haut en bas, comme examinant un spécimen encore jamais découvert auparavant, un tantinet curieux. Mais malgré cette apparence amicale, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, néanmoins sous ses airs d'homme droit, une effluve glacée émanait de lui. Comment interpréter le terrible ressenti d'une menace voilée dans chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses mouvements ? Toute autre personne ne se serait probablement aperçue de rien, mais on ne trompait pas Hermione Granger. Cette fille avait trop grandi, était devenue trop observatrice, analysant les moindres gestes de ses confrères afin de décrypter leur pensées; elle avait trop vu de noirceur dans le coeur des sorciers et des moldus; trop vu de sang et de magie noire pour se faire duper par le mal même lorsque celui-ci semblait prendre une forme si séduisante.

- Dans ce cas..., continua-t-il, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et... les mots restèrent en suspend. Que pouvait-elle répondre alors qu'elle avait déjà entamé les recherches ? « Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! », alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus ? Elle clôt ses lèvres, réfléchit un court instant et rétorqua :

- Je ne vous connais pas.

- Cela peu s'arranger, objecta-t-il immédiatement, sûr de lui, le regard perçant.

Hermione fut un instant déstabilisée par tant de force dans une seule oeillade mais continua à défendre sa cause :

- Aucun livre ne parle de cet Enneagramme.

- J'ai des pistes qui vous auront peut-être échappées.

- J'ai d'autres obligations à remplir. Je suis Préfète-en-chef, martela-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça : « Vous savez » ?

Le jeune homme eut un petit rictus indulgent. Il attira son attention sur la sacoche qui demeurait sur l'épaule de la sorcière d'un signe de main habillée d'une robe noire jusqu'au poignet.

- Que m'avez-vous apporté dans votre sac ? Les fruits d'une première recherche ?

- Ne changez pas de sujet !, insista Hermione, de plus en plus sûre d'elle.

La jeune femme avait soudain l'impression de participer à un duel verbal. Il était intelligent, tout autant qu'elle-même, ce qui rendait ce genre de confrontations... intéressantes. Elle incrusta ses prunelles chocolat dans l'onyx de son adversaire. Devant le sourire tranquille de l'individu, malgré elle, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement vers le haut. Mais une dernière alarme de sa raison fit taire la naissance de ce sourire. Elle forma sa plus grande crainte dans une seule question qui la rendait fébrile :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme sembla immédiatement plus sombre. Il baissa un instant la tête, faisant retomber quelques mèches sombres ondulées sur son front, sa mâchoire se contracta, accentuant son caractère masculin. Il finit par relever et poser son regard sur Hermione. Sa voix lascive s'éleva et se répercuta contre les dalles froides du couloir, donnant un écho curieux qui répondait à la question par une autre question :

- Veux-tu des réponses ?

Hermione resta un moment silencieuse. Le changement de personne ne lui avait pas échappé. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? De donner des accents d'amitié à son interrogation ? Définitivement. Mais dans quel but ? La brune n'avait aucunement confiance en lui, même si elle avouait qu'il avait un certain dont pour amadouer ses interlocuteurs.

Comme lors de sa dernière entrevue à Pré-au-Lard, elle sentit une vague froide subitement couler sur son crâne qui lui provoqua un tressaillement de dégoût. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour s'en débarrasser et la sensation désagréable s'envola.

Tom Gaunt l'observait toujours d'un air immuable, indéchiffrable.

Il lui semblait tellement différent par rapport aux deux autres rencontres... Toute cette situation lui paraissait plus étrange que jamais. Mais si la brune devait donner un seule réponse honnête à la question du jeune homme, c'était un « Oui ». Or, elle ne voulait rien de trop définitif.

- Même si je suis d'accord, vous ne semblez avoir besoin d'aucune aide.

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses...

Hermione médita sur cette révélation. Ainsi, il avait vraiment besoin de son appui ? Ce n'était pas un quelconque piège ? L'enneagramme existait vraiment ? La sorcière sentit ses neurones frétiller d'impatience. Le savoir était une bien vile tentation...

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Auxilium Dare|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Il la fixait, tel l'oeil aguerri du serpent, vérifiant chaque mouvement de sa proie. Une fois de plus, il avait tenté d'entrer dans _sa_ tête... mais cette jeune fille semblait être sensible plus que de raison à la légitmencie. Une des conséquences de son précédent règne peut-être ?

Il n'en avait que faire pour l'instant. Devant lui, se tenait une jeune femme faible, née de moldus de surcroîts. Pourtant, Salazard seul savait combien il avait _besoin_ d'elle.

Oh, oui. Il allait l'utiliser. Et il obtiendrait ce qu'il recherchait.

Serait-ce peut-être une occasion de reprendre ses marques ? De trouver des nouveaux sbires ? De _la_ torturer ?

Il voyait ses petits yeux caramel tenter vainement de comprendre qui il était.

« _Tu n'y arriveras pas, idiote Sang de Bourbe._ », pensa-t-il.

D'ailleurs, qui pouvait vraiment prétendre connaître quelqu'un comme _lui_... quelqu'un de _spécial _?

Il percevait la bataille qui faisait rage au coeur de l'élève en face de lui. Le jeune homme le sentait : elle avait une terrible soif de connaissance, qu'il lui serait aisée de satisfaire. Seulement, la crainte et l'inquiétude la dominait toute entière.

Pourquoi tant d'hésitation ? N'était-elle pas comme toutes les autres femelles, hormis son intelligence ?

Il devait davantage pousser Hermione Granger à lui faire confiance... jusqu'a ce qu'elle finisse par découvrir sa véritable identité. D'ici là, il pourrait jouer avec elle.

_Jouer_. Jouer, mais ne pas oublier sa quête.

Tom se détourna de la sorcière et murmura doucement le mot de passe. La porte de la Salle-de-bain des Préfets s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que l'affluence dans les couloirs de Poudlard ne reprenne après le souper ? Il devait la faire entrer là-dedans. Lui parler. La _**convaincre**_. Il était trop tôt pour user de stratagèmes plus vils et condamnables.

D'un geste ample de la main, il lui indiqua l'entrée.

Durant quelques secondes, Tom Gaunt crut vraiment que la brune allait tourner les talons, vivement, et refuser net de savoir un mot de plus sur toute cette histoire.

Mais elle sembla, soudainement, d'une étincelle dans le regard, trouver quelque chose en lui. Qu'était-ce ? Pensait-elle qu'il ne soit pas comme il le laissait paraître ? Pensait-elle qu'il était, quelque part, récupérable ?

Bien sûr que non.

« _Bien sûr que non_, songea t-il, _sinon, cela voudrait dire que tu sais qui je suis. Or, tu ne sais rien. __**Rien**__._ »

Tom Gaunt ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qui avait traversé furtivement Hermione Jane Granger.

En effet, cette dernière, de voir quelqu'un se donner tant de mal pour recevoir de l'aide sans répondre à aucune de ses questions (sans doute par peur de se dévoiler), alors qu'il paraissait si fier et distingué... eut compassion de sa situation sans doute difficile.

Si Tom avait eut connaissance de la nature de la chose qui avait allumé la lueur dans les yeux de l'étudiante, il l'aurait probablement tuée sur le champ, d'un Avada Kedavra.

Hors Tom Gaunt était _Tom Gaunt._...

Et _Tom Gaunt_ ne connaissait quoi que ce soit qui fut en relation avec l'amour, même à dosage si faible que l'était d'empathie.

Aussi, à ce moment, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi la jeune femme entra, sans plus se poser de question.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Auxilium Dare|°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Cette fin de journée avait été on ne peu plus riche en émotion et même si toute la tension accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours avait soudainement disparu des épaules de la jeune femme, elle n'en demeurait pas moins les yeux ouverts dans le noirs, comme tant de fois ça avait été le cas après un mauvais rêve. Mais pour cette nuit, ça ne l'avait pas été...

A la place des habituelles images perpétrées par ses songes cauchemardesques, c'était les scènes qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt qui se permettaient de revenir l'araser, telle le ressac de la mer qui n'a de cesse de revenir manger la plage.

Hermione Jane Granger avait l'intime conviction qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait fait une rencontre exceptionnelle. Au temps de dire si elle lui serait bénéfique... ou pas.

Ce soir, elle avait conclu un marché avec un inconnu. La sorcière avait promis d'aider Tom Gaunt, quoi qu'en fut les conséquences pour sa pauvre âme et quelque part, au fond d'elle, la jeune femme était fière de porter secoure à son prochain.

Son côté altruiste était pleinement satisfait, se couchait en se repliant sur lui-même dans un doux ronronnement béat dans un coin de son esprit, donnant un peu de répit au cerveau d'Hermione.

Les évènements récents ne lui semblaient pas réels et pourtant, elle avait finalement donné son accord :

«

_- **D'accord**, avait-elle lâché, décidée, alors qu'elle était assise sur le rebord de marbre blanc de l'immense baignoire vide de la salle-de-bain des Préfet._

_Mais, juste assis à côté d'elle, Tom Gaunt n'avait pas semblé réagir à cette annonce. Hermione avait soupiré :_

_- Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter..._

_Alors, seuls ses yeux d'un noir abyssale s'étaient animés, reflétant une étrange lueur d'impatience que la jeune femme n'avait pas saisie._

»

..._Curieux personnage_, ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

La Brune se demandait bien comment cette alliance allait tourner...

En attendant, et comme elle l'avait spéculé : l'homme n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses questions. Par exemple, le mystère restait entier autour de Sembilan : Tom Gaunt avait-il pu approcher le chat car il était Crochelangue (personne parlant la langue des félins) ou était-il assez puissant pour manipuler le mental d'un animal ? Le garçon n'avait pas voulu se justifier.

Et c'était là l'illustration des nombreuses questions sans explications qui restaient en suspend.

_Son identité, l'Enneagrame, sa présence à Poudlard, ..._

Tellement de choses restaient floues à son sujet...

Au moins, elle savait à présent comment le contacter : par le biais de Sembilan. Si cela était indispensable, elle pourrait toujours accrocher une missive au collier de cuir. Le chat prétentieux se chargerait de trouver le destinataire. Un moyen quelque peu plus original que de s'échanger des lettres par hiboux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient aussi brièvement discuté de ses trouvailles en matière de réflexion sur l'Ennéagramme et Hermione avait été déçue d'entendre qu'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

Hermione ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration.

« _Ai-je bien tout préparé pour demain ? Tout est fait pour Métamorphose, quant à Arithmancie, je devrais certainement arriver un peu plus tôt aux cours, Septima a parlé d'une nouvelle théorie sur la Numérologie et avait l'air assez enthousiaste, je me demande bien pourquoi... oh, et puis il y a cette stupide réunion des Préfets après-midi... dire que je pensais passer un peu plus de temps avec Ron et Harry... Il faudra aussi que je prenne le temps pour passer à la réserve et continuer les recherches sur l'enneagramme, maintenant que j'ai l'autorisation..._

_..._

_Mince !_ »

La sorcière se releva d'un bond, prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et alluma rapidement une des bougies de son bureau. Contrariée, elle fouilla nerveusement dans ses tiroirs jusqu'a ce que ses mains trouvent l'objet de son désir : son livre d'Arithmancie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait _failli_ l'oublier.

Respirant à nouveau, ses doigts caressèrent affectueusement la reliure en cuire de l'ouvrage.

C'était Harry qui lui avait offert pour son 5ème Noël à Poudlard. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. D'ailleurs, Ron avait ronchonné une bonne partie de la soirée car le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention...

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

Elle avait vraiment des amis extraordinaires. Pour rien au monde, Hermione n'aurait échangé le Trio Gryffondor. Avec eux, elle pouvait être simplement elle-même. Elle pouvait avoir confiance. Ils étaient son point d'encrage.

C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé d'accorder la même chance à Tom Gaunt.

Quelque soit son origine, quelque soit sa situation, quelque soit la chose qui le poussait à être aussi secret avec elle, Hermione s'était dit que si elle avait été dans son cas, si un jour elle avait eu besoin d'aide, elle aurait aimé trouver une main tendue.

Pour toutes ces raisons, elle avait décidé d'accorder une infime partie de sa confiance à cet homme. Elle avait décidé de lui porter secoure.

Avec le temps, serait-il sans doute moins réticent à se confier ?

La dernière guerre contre Voldemort avait été incroyablement meurtrière... Elle n'avait épargné personne. Tom Gaunt n'était peut-être qu'une de ses nombreuses victimes ?

Après tout, elle était ici à Poudlard, entourée de ses amis, la guerre était terminée depuis plusieurs mois et l'ennemi numéro 1 avait été abattu... Que risquait-elle ?

...

Rien. N'est-ce pas ?

...

Hermione Granger se dit que tôt ou tard, elle vérifierait les registres des élèves et Préfets de Poudlard.

Juste au cas où.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Valou-chan|°~~~~°~~~~ °|


End file.
